How To Raise A Dragonache
by Can't Decide a Pen Name
Summary: From the mistake of a diggerling in Seiko's garden, a mysterious egg is found. When it was hatched, it was discovered to be a Dragonache! Can Seiko survive the rambunctious yet cuddly dragon pinata, or will it destroy her garden, and her life?R&R
1. The Mysterious Egg

**YAY My fist Viva Pinata fic :D God this section is so small... someone needs to fix that!**

**Anyway, I hope you all love Dragonaches :D if not you should read something else then...**

* * *

><p>The sun was up high in the sky, glowing brilliantly as it's rays fell upon the vivacious island below. The leaves stayed green under the powerful rays, and all the colors of the many varieties of flowers glowed brilliantly, making the island come to life. Especially in one garden particularly.<p>

"Seiko~" sang the shrilly voice of a Sprinkling as she skipped down happily into the exotic garden below. As her feet landed on a patch of soft sand, her blue eyes looked forward as she eyed the young gardener asleep in the middle of her garden, her back resting against an orange tree. Her long wavy black hair fell over her shoulders messily, almost touching the ground below. The Sprinkling huffed and stomped her foot.

"SEIKO!" She shouted. The girl's head bolted straight up, her lavender colored eyes squinting into the bright light. Her head turned slowly to the shrilling voice.

"How, good morning Sprinkling..." She said with a yawn, getting up. The Sprinkling rolled her eyes.

"I thought you said you weren't going to sleep outside anymore?" she said, smoothing out her dirty blonde hair. Seiko shrugged.

"Sorry, I was up late because a Pretztail broke into the Tartridge home last night..." She said sleepily, taking her shovel out. Sprinkling's eyes widened.

"Oh my God! Are they alright?"

"Yeah most of them... Only one was eaten." She answered sadly. Sprinkling looked down.

"Well, it could have been worse... But seriously, you couldn't just walk home for a minute? Seriously, your house is right there!" Sprinkling scolded, pointing to the simple cottage that rested just outside the garden. Seiko let out a laugh.

"Well, I'll sleep in there tonight, okay?" She said, and in a playful tone, "Now get to work! I don't pay you to stand there all day!"

"Okay!" Sprinkling said brightly as she went to tend the roses.

* * *

><p>Only a few minutes had passed when-<p>

"TALLY HO MS. VANFLOSS!" A loud voice had cheered, fallowed by a "Jesus Doug must you always shout?" Seiko turned her head and saw the two Diggerlings- Danny and Doug- came trotting into the garden, eyes brightening with joy as they started to see the great mine above them. Seiko sighed as the hyperactive one, Doug, skipped right on over to her.

"Morning Doug." She said, fixing a gas mask onto the Candary in her lap. The pinata struggled, but eventually gave up and accepted the ugly mask over it's face. Seiko smiled and stroked it slightly before handing it over to the diggerling.

"Ready to get to work?" She asked. He nodded happily, walking into the mine with the Candary perched on his shoulder. She watched him go into the mine before turning to his twin brother, handing him a Candary with a gas mask on as well.

"Make sure he cause another land slide in there, okay?" Danny sighed.

"I'll try..." He muttered, walking into the mine slowly. Seiko didn't bother to watch him go in as she went over to take a look at her orchids. She studied the green bulbs, watching to see if they would bloom yet.

They were close, but not quite there yet.

With a content sigh, she felt something poking at her leg. She looked down and saw her Geckie next to her, covered in sand.

"Morning Liz!" Seiko said happily, bending over to pet the lizard pinata. Liz spun around, showing how much she loved to be pet. Seiko smiled, standing back up and turned around to focus on the orchids again, when she had gotten an alert. It was a alert from Leafos.

_Congratulations! You have successfully grown an orchid. _

"Finally!" The black haired girl shouted in triumph. The Sprinkling gave the young gardener a weird look.

"What?" She asked. Seiko smiled.

"I finally grew an orchid without it being destroyed by something!" She said happily, remembering all the times sour pinata's had come in and destroyed them while they were growing, and other times when ruffians came in and destroyed them before she could even spot them. Then there was that one time where she let her Sprinkling have a day off and she completely forgot to water everything.

"Wow... Well, congrats! That was the only plant you haven't grown yet, wasn't it?"

"Up until now." The gardener answered looking at the delicate white flower in the garden. It was the only thing that had no color in her garden, other then the snow on the other side.

"TALLY HO!" She heard Doug scream from the mine. The Candary's flew out of the mine, and Seiko watched as a giant pile of dirt flew out of the top. Her eyes stretched as the pile of dirt fell out of the sky- right onto her newly grown flower.

"MY ORCHID!" she screamed, falling to her knees dramatically. Her heart sank, seeing the singly white petal wilt under the mud. Sprinkling stood there, sweating underneath her mask when Seiko didn't move.

"Seiko? Are you okay?" She asked, "It's alright, you can grow another or-"

"YOU IDIOTS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The girl shouted, racing to the mine with her shovel in hand. The Sprinkling ran up and grabbed her from behind, trying to hold her back.

"It was just an accident! IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT!" She screamed, felling herself being dragged to the mine by the girls rage. That was when Danny had walked out, his golden eyes widening at the site of the outraged gardener.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Was it you, or your dumb brother who threw all that dirt?" She asked, stopping to restrain herself a little. Danny pointed to the mine.

"That was Doug. Is there a problem?"

"He killed my freaking orchids!"

_Don't they always though? _Danny asked himself mentally. Seiko took a deep breath, lowering her shovel a little bit.

"Ugh, sometimes I wonder why I even bought a mine..." She muttered to herself, walking away from the two helpers. She sighed.

_Well, I grew them once, and I can do it again! _She thought to herself, weaving around two Kittyflosses and a sleeping Mallowolf. She walked back over to her crush orchid and dirt pile, ready to wake up the profitimoles to clean up the mess, when she screamed.

The dirt moved.

"HOLY CRAP!" She screamed, falling back. She heard two people run up behind her.

"Seiko?" Danny asked, helping her up.

"What happened? Did that Crowla come back?" Sprinkling asked. Seiko shook her head.

"I just thought I saw that pile of dirt move..." She said, looking down at it again.

"... Really?" Danny asked, bending over to search the dirt. Seiko nodded.

"Yeah! Just out of no where, it move!"

"Well, maybe a Whirlm or a Sweetle got stuck under it." Sprinkling said, tapping on the top of the mask where she stored her water, smiling at the echoing sounds it made. Seiko rolled her eyes when she noticed Danny had stopped. He got up slowly, turning around.

"... I found something under the dirt."

"What? My orchid's corpse?"

" Yeah. But that wasn't what I was talking about."

"Then what, a pinata?" Seiko asked. Danny shook his head.

"Then... what?" She watched as he lifted his hands up. It seemed to be a rock in the shape of an egg. It was coated in the dirt from the mine.

"So you found a rock?" Seiko said. Danny shook his head.

"No, it's not a rock! I think it's a gem or something, I just need to wash it-"

"I GOT IT!" Sprinkling shouted, leaning over the diggerling as she drenched him and the mined product. After about a minute, she stood up again, flashing her usual goofy smile. Danny stood there, letting the water drip off his golden hat.

"Sprinkling..."

"Yeah?"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" he shouted, the product flying out of his hands and into Seiko's, who was still laughing at the event hat just happened.

"You needed the thingy to be wash so I-"

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE WAITED FOR ME TO PUT IT DOWN FIRST?"

"Dan, it's just water. It will dry!"

"I don't like to be wet when I am still dressed you ditz!"

"Oh, you did NOT just go there!" Sprinkling shouted, fallowed with a snap of her fingers. As the two helpers continued to scream insults to one another, Seiko held the rock- although with it cleaned off, it didn't look much like a rock anymore.

It looked like a average pinata egg, covered in a square-like pattern, containing the colors green, yellow and even a few lines of pink. With another glance around it, she realized it wasn't an egg that was from any pinata's in the garden.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY HAIR! It takes me 3 hours to do it in the morning!" Sprinkling said, her expression blistering with fury. Danny flinched a little.

"Well, that's what your get for calling me a dirty hobo! Do I look like a hobo with this golden hat?"

"HEY!" Seiko shouted, getting their attention. She held up the egg.

"Danny, have you ever seen these eggs in a mine before?" Seiko asked, holding it up. Danny's eyes widened.

"Wow, that looks like a-"

"HEY!" A voice shouted. The three of them turned around, seeing the other diggerling, Doug, standing outside the mine. He was holding something green, and was waving it around in the air.

"Hey Seiko I found an emerald! Can I get a raise?" He asked.

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes the first chapter ^^ wow this was a little hard to write... and it took me longer to do then I thought. Oh well~<strong>

**Incase your wondering, The reason why the sprinkling doesn't have a name was because this is sorta based off my garden, and I only have one and I didn't bother to name her :P I only named the diggerlings because I read that it makes them happy and it improves their performance in the mine.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I promise it gets really interesting from here on out!  
><strong>

**Please review :D **


	2. Don't try to hit the Dragonache

"... ANYWAY..." Danny said after his brother's outburst, "I was going to say that this looks like a Dragonache egg." Seiko's eyes widened. Sprinkling wasn't really listening anymore, since she was watering the snapdragons that were close to them.

"A Dragonache egg? I thought those things didn't exist!" Seiko exclaimed. Danny shrugged.

"They did a long time ago. If- I'm not completely sure- this is a Dragonache egg, then the baby is probably long gone. No pinata can survive underground thousands of years if-" He was cut off when the brightly colored egg suddenly jumped out of Seiko's hands and smacked against the ground- hard.

"... Did you see that?" Seiko whispered. Danny didn't reply- he just nodded his head. Seiko got down on her knees, stretching her hands out and started moving the egg slowly to examine for cracks- where wasn't one. She squeaked in surprise when it jumped again, as if something was desperately trying to break out of the hard eggshell.

"Holy Moozipan... Is it alive?" Danny exclaimed, his yellow eyes gazing at the egg in disbelief. Seiko shrugged, poking the egg. It jumped, but it wasn't as extreme.

"Do you think it just can't get out?" She asked,, picking it back up. Sure enough, she could feel something kicking inside of it. Danny shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe you should get a Cluckles and see if that helps." He suggested. Seiko groaned.

"I guess... But Petula charges so much for one..." She wined. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Hey, she's gotta make money somehow. Not everyone wants silly ribbons and scarves for their pinatas." He said, laughing a little. Seiko smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'll be right back. Alert me if there is any problems." She said, picking up and egg and started walking up the dirt path to the village. Danny stood there, watching her leave, holding his alert system.

"Just give it a minute..." He muttered, ready to send a message as he eyed Professor Pester's lair.

* * *

><p>"Just were are you going now, little gardener?" Pester muttered, looking out from one of the eyes on his mountainlair. He had his telescope in his hand, watching Seiko walking to the village. He tried to focus closer on what she was holding, but had no luck.

"Dammit!" he growled, throwing the scope on the ground. The glass on it cracked, but he walked away from it.

"I know she's up to something... She always is!" He said to himself, pacing. He was still angry about the Buzzlegum incident that had happened not to long ago.

_*Flashback*_

_"Muhahahaha! Those Barkbarks will never live in gardens now!" Pester said evilly, laughing as his Ruffian chased the poor Barkbarks back into their den. Some almost slipped out, but the Ruffian would grab it's tail and yank it back, making sure it would never leave._

_Professor Pester kept watching in amusement as the normally happy and vivacious dog pinata's suffered, when he noticed something was out of line. He saw as a couple of Buzzlegums started to perch on the flowers that surrounded his Ruffian. What was even weirder was that they had their color, as if they were residents of a nearby garden._

_ One of the Buzzlegums, the only one wearing a Buzzlegum Keeper Hat, started to buzz loudly before flying out and stinging the Ruffian in the arm. The Ruffian howled loudly and tried to slap it away as the others came to join their leader. The Ruffian started running in circles screaming, swatting wildly at the Buzzlegums, but he eventually gave up and ran away. Pester grew even more angry as he saw the new gardener, Seiko Vanfloss, run out of the bushes nearby, making sure his minion was far away before leading the Barkbarks out._

_"I don't believe this! How dare that young bitch do this to me!" Pester shouted, throwing his telescope on the ground, the lens cracking._

_"I just can't believe your 'minion' ran away from Buzzlegums..." Dastardos said from behind in his usual bored tone._

_"Well they...The Buzzlegums... Shut up!" Pester said in frustration, stomping away like a toddler._

_*End of Flashback*_

Pester grit his sharp teeth as he eyed the same Ruffian from the incident, it's arms still swollen from the stingers.

"I can't believe you ran away from a bunch of stupid Buzzlegums, you worthless Cinnimonkey!" Pester yelled, "You were supposed to make sure the Pinata's _don't _leave!" The Ruffian tried to defend itself with it's usual gibberish, but Pester put up a hand.

"No buts! You can repay me by causing havoc in another garden, because I have a date with Ms. Vanfloss's..." Pester said, rubbing his hands together while chuckling evilly. One of the ruffians whistled.

"NOT LITERALLY YOU DUNCE!" Pester shouted, making that Ruffian cower a little.

* * *

><p>"Hey Petula!" Seiko said happily to the usually-gloomy shopkeeper. Petula sighed.<p>

"Hey. I should actually be at a party right now, but don't let that stop you..." She said, fallowed with her famous sigh-of-boredom. Seiko sweatdropped.

"Uh, okay... It won't be long, I was just wondering if I can borrow a Cluckles real fast to hatch this egg, then you can go to this... party..." She said. Petula looked at her a second, then at the egg, then back at her.

"One sec." She said, walking to the back door. Sounds of Rashberry's and Goobaa's, with an occasional bark from a Barkbark, started to echo throughout the store as she opened it. It wasn't long until the young shopkeeper came back out with a cage, in which held a confused Cluckle.

"That will be 1,100 chocolate coins." Seiko shook her head.

"Oh, I don't want to keep it. I just need to borrow it for a moment." She said. Petula clicked her tounge.

"Look, you can't borrow it. If you need to use it, you're going to have to buy it. Otherwise, your wasting my time." She said. Seiko glared, but dug out her wallet, placing the egg on the counter. Petula looked at it, raising a brow.

"So... What pinata is it?" She asked. Seiko shrugged, handing her the money.

"One of the Diggerlings found it in the mine. He said it could be a Dragonache egg, so I'm going to hatch it and see what it is." She said proudly, picking the egg back up and gripped the handle of the Cluckles's cage.

"Bye Petula!" Seiko said cheerfully, walking out of the store.

"Bye, and if you see my parents, tell them I need to leave at some point!"

"Will do!" Seiko said, closing the door behind her. She sighed, looking at the Cluckles.

_Maybe I can use it to romance the Pretztail's again after I'm done with this... _She thought to herself, starting her long walk back to her garden when someone stepped out in front of her.

"Hey Seiko!" Dustin said happily with a wave. Seiko smiled.

"Hey Dustin! What are you doing in town today?" She asked, setting the Cluckles cage down as it let out a loud "BAWK". Dustin gave her a funny look.

"Um, remember? Maddie is racing today, and she wanted us to be there..." He said awkwardly. Seiko's eyes widened, and she dropped the egg.

"OH NO! I FORGOT ABOUT THE RACE!" She shrieked, pacing back and forth, gripping her dark hair, "Oh my God, Maddie is going to _kill _me!"

"About what?" Another voice said to her. Seiko practically shrieked when she turned. Eddie was standing there, holding his Lizard costume in his arms. Seiko tried to fight back a blush.

_Oh God, he just saw me freaking!_ She thought to herself nervously.

"Well-uh- I forgot Maddie was racing today!" She said. Eddie shook his head.

"Oh, she isn't going to be happy about that."

"Thanks Captain Obvious."

"What's with your dork costume?" Dustin asked with a small laugh. Seiko shot him a nasty glare, although Eddie didn't seem to notice.

"I'm judging in the P-factor. Unfortunatly, I heard Petula submitted a pinata, which will probably be another over-dressed Kittyfloss..." He muttered. Dustin nodded.

"Yeah. But why do you need that stupid costume?"

"First, it's not stupid. Second, it helps me with my judging. Not just any pinata can win the P-Factor you know," Eddie said, "Which reminds me, Seiko, how is your Jameleon?" He asked, turning to the nervous girl.

"Well, uh, she has been doing very well! Just taught her a new trick..." She said shyly, mentally slapping herself for being so nervous.

"Sounds great! I have been dying to see her in the P-Factor again."

"Oh! Okay, I'll see if I have time-"

"AHEM!" Dustin said, cutting off their conversation, "Seiko, have you forgotten about _Maddie?_" Seiko slapped her forehead.

"Right right... I just can't! I have this-" She stopped when her Alert system went off. She pulled it out and looked at it. It was from Danny.

_Pester is on his way to the garden. You better come quick._

"GOD DAMMIT! I have to go, Pester is in my garden... AGAIN!" She growled, picking up and egg and the Cluckles as she high-tailed it back to her garden, leaving Eddie and Dustin behind.

"... What was with that egg?" Eddie asked. Dustin shrugged.

"I didn't get a chance to ask."

* * *

><p>"Muhahahaha..." Pester laughed, tiptoeing up to a Jameleon in Seiko's garden. He hated the thing so much, especially now that is was a fuchsia color.<p>

_God, who likes fuchsia anyway? It's so bright at stupid!_ He thought to himself as he got his stick ready. Sprinkling was cowering behind a blueberry bush, covering her eyes. Doug and Danny were peeking out of the mine, Danny looking around frantically for Seiko to come back and pay him.

"Time to die, you stupid Jameleon!" Pester shouted, his arm raised and ready to smack down on the helpless reptile.

"WAIT!" He heard a girl shout. He turned around, seeing Seiko race up to him, the young gardener holding a shovel in her hand. She had left the egg beside the cage near the edge of the garden.

"So, you finally showed up hu-"

"Shut up and tell me how much I have to pay you." Seiko said, cutting him off. Pester growled in irritation.

"Well, for that rude comment, I think about a _1,000_ chocolate coins will do." Seiko's face fell. She didn't even have that much anymore, since Petula made her bye the stupid Cluckles.

_Thanks a lot..._ She thought bitterly.

"Well? I'm waiting!"

"I... Uh..."

Back over to the egg, the Cluckles looked out in curiosity, wondering who the giant man in red was. It knew for a fact that he was evil because of the markings on his clothing. The pinata pecked at the bars, wanting to get out and explore the new land, when it had finally noticed the egg beside the cage.

Tilting it's head a couple of times, eyeing the egg, it started to peck at it.

"I just don't have the money right now! Can I just give you what I have?" Seiko pleaded. Professor Pester laughed evilly.

"Stupid girl, you know I don't settle for- What in that world?" Pester exclaimed. Seiko heard the Cluckles screeching frantically, as if there was a disturbance. She noticed Pester was distracted, and took this moment to look.

Her jaw dropped at what she say.

"Danny, it that..." Doug whispered to his wide-eyed brother.

The pinata before them was big, about a whole head taller then Pester. It was a light green color, covered in majestic pink and yellow patterns. It had a large mane, which complemented in it's razor-sharp teeth. The creature had four eyes, all in which looked right at Seiko. Seiko shivered, seeing it's paddle-like tail behind it raise up, looking ready to smash anything around it. The pinata shifted it's gaze to Pester, it's eyes studying his blood colored clothes.

"... That thing is _really _ugly!" Pester commented. The pinata growled, walking forward. The ground shook with every step, and many of the pinatas began to run away from the beast. Seiko was frozen in her spot, unable to move. Pester glared at it, raising his stick and walking up to it.

"You don't scare me, ugly!" He said triumphantly, whacking it's head with all his might.

It didn't even move.

"What the- Why didn't you break? Your a dumb pinata!" Pester shouted. The beast snorted, steam coming from it's nose. Seiko felt herself pale as two enormous wings started to show on either side, and it's look was menacing.

Then it roared.

Pester flew back onto the ground from the impact with the force. The trees shook, and all the bird species scattered, frantically flying around. Some even ran into each other and fell.

"MOMMYYYYYYY!" Pester screamed, getting up from the ground, racing back to the bridge that lead to his lair. He screamed the entire way, his hands flailing crazier then a Cinnimonkey could in a romance dance.

The beast went back to staring at Seiko, who only caught a glimpse of it before fainting from the shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chapter two :D God, it is not easy describing a Dragonache :P<strong>

**Please review! **


	3. Do NOT go into a Dragonache's territory

Dustin took a seat on the side of the race track. None of the competitors were lined up yet, so he was a bit early. He look beside him an sighed.

_God, Pester must really have something against you then, huh?_

"Hey, Dustin, how are you?" He heard a loud voice say behind him. He turned and saw Willy Builder, Maddie's father.

"Hey Willy! Where's Lottie? Did she forget Maddie was racing today too?" He asked with a small laugh. Willy put his tool box down.

"Lottie? Well she's having some sale today, and she is packed on costumers! I'm just glad that for once she decided to lower the price on milk! I mean _seriously_, 1,400? Why don't you just get a Flapyak or a Moozipan instead?"

"... Uh..." Dustin didn't know what to say to the builder's rant about milk there. After a loud horn over the speaker, the racers began to take their place. Willy cheered loudly and began to wave his arms around, which almost hit Dustin in the face, when he saw a familiar Flapyak come out. Dustin looked around the excited father and saw Maddie on top, her grey-blue hair tied neatly for once, and she had a fierce look on her face, looking like she was ready to smoke the other competitors.

"MADDIE! MADDIE OVER HERE!" Willy shouted, trying to get the girls attention. Maddie refused to look over, afraid it would break her concentration. She had seen the other competition already- Just another Horstatio and a Zumbug, and to her dismay, a Jeli. She shivered, hating giant pinata's like that.

_I can't believe someone's going to run with that thing anyway... _She hadn't paid much attention to who was racing on them- probably just some more people she has never seen before.

"MADDIE! COME ON LOOK OVER HERE! I PLACED A HUGE BET ON YOU!" Willy shouted again. Maddie growled.

"DAD SHUT UP YOUR EMBARRASSING ME!"

"I LOVE YOU SWEETIE!" He shouted, completely ignoring her comment.

_"Alright racers, line up!" _Langston's voice boomed over the intercom. Maddie's face beamed, and she pet her Flapyak on the head.

"We can do this buddy! Let's win today!"

"MADDIE!" Maddie looked over and saw Dustin. She waved.

"HEY DUSTY!"

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR? THE RACE ALREADY STARTED!"

"WHAT? DAMMIT!" She said, finally taking off from the starting line.

* * *

><p>"Oh God, it's that Kittyfloss again..." Eddie muttered under his breath, seeing Petula walk onto the stage and placing the cat pinata on it. She turned to the judges, her gaze falling over them till she saw Eddie. Eddie shifted in his seat. Petula smiled a seductive smile (well... more like she tried) before waving herself off the stage.<p>

"G-Gosh, Petula r-really has a th-th-thing for you Eddie," Patch said, taking a seat beside the Lizard boy. Eddie nodded.

"Unfortunately..." He muttered., "Say, shouldn't you be at the clinic right now? What if a pinata get's sick, or a person?" Patch gave out a small laugh.

"Oh, I-I have m-my Alert s-s-system on me just in c-case. I have n-never been to a P-P-Factor before, let alone j-judge one!" He said excitedly. Eddie nodded as the other Judges took their seats- Arfur, a Weedling, and some weird girl in a Flutterscotch costume- and a tall man walked out on stage. The man had styled purple hair, and dark purple eyes, resembling a much older version of Eddie.

"_Welcome to the P-Factor everyone!" _The man said, _"We shall begin our Judging right away! May the best pinata win!" _A barrage of cheers fallowed after his announcement, the crowd holding up random signs of random pinata's they hoped to win. Eddie was the first judge to go, and unfortunately had to start with the Kittyfloss. He sighed, taking a good look at it. The poor thing was meowing pitifully under the many ribbons and jewelry in was stuck under. He actually felt himself giving the pinata a sympathetic look.

"Well, first off..." He started, getting quiet again. The crowd waited in anticipation. Eddie felt himself starting to sweat under his costume. Sure, he already has a long rant about how it looked, but he couldn't bring himself up to do so. As much as he didn't like Petula, he didn't want to make her upset for trying.

After some thinking, he opened his mouth to give his honest answer, when Patch's alert system went off beside him. Everyone's head turned to the nervous doctor, who just looked back and forth nervously.

"I f-forgot t-t-to put it o-on v-vibrate..." Patch said Goobaaishly as he pulled it out. It was a message from a Sprinkling

_OMG PATCH GET TO SEIKO'S GARDEN IMMIDIETLY! SEIKO FAINTED AND HIT HER HEAD ON A WATERING CAN! AND THERE'S A MONSTER! EEEEEEEEKK!_

"M-MONSTER?" Patch screamed through the silence. Peoples looks quickly turned into confusion.

"Monster?" Arfur asked.l Patch held up his Alert system shikily.

"I-It's that Sp-Sprinkling that works for S-Seiko! S-s-something ha-happened!"

"Oh, you mean _Sprinkling!_ Ah, such a charming little one. She was always my favorite."

"... Well that's nice, b-but Seiko f-fainted and there's a m-monster..."

"Oh right. That's not good..." Arfur concluded. Eddie's expression turned into complete shock.

"I met up with her before I got here," He said, "She got an alert saying Pester was in her garden."

"P-Pester? I better h-hurry then!" Patch exclaimed, racing out of the building as fast as he could. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Anyway," Eddie started, turning back to the Kittyfloss and the grinning Petula, "I'm sorry, but you REALLY over-did it there..."

* * *

><p>"OUT OF MY WAY YOU BONBOONS!" Pester screeched, pushing a bunch of Ruffians out of the way when he ran over to his computer. His alert system was there, and he snatched it up quickly.<p>

_SOS DASTARDOS I NEED HELP GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE!_

He sent it quickly, and kept sending the same message over and over again until his Alert system broke.

"Dammit!" He howled in frustration. He sat there for about 3 minutes, waiting for his favorite helper to come.

"You called?" asked a chilling voice. Pester looked behind him and saw Dastardos, holding his pinata stick in hand and looking more annoyed then usual.

"About time you got here! Didn't you get my Alert?"

"Yes. All 6,836 of them." Dastardos answered. Pester rolled his eyes.

"Never mind that! I was attacked by a monster!" Pester said, waving his hands around again. Dastardos yawned.

"Let me guess- another Limeoceros?"

"No! This time it was a _real _monster! It was big, and ugly, and had fangs!"

"...So you saw yourself in the mirror again?"

"NO! IT HAD WINGS AND IT WAS GREEN!" Pester shouted, throwing a tantrum like a 5 year old. Dastardos sighed, waiting for Pester to calm down a bit.

"What does this have to do with me?" He questioned. Pester looked at his partner, dumbfounded.

"Go smash it, duh!"

"Is it sick?"

"No, but I couldn't do it! The thing was as hard as a rock!"

"Sorry I can't do anything if it isn't sick. Now if your done wasting my time, I have to get back to work... There are pinata that need to be put out of their misery..." Dastardos said, before vanishing into the wall. Pester ran up and started banging on it.

"Dastardos! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOU LAZY BUM!" He shouted. He turned and noticed the Ruffians staring at him.

"What are you staring at? GET BACK TO WORK!" He shouted. The Ruffians screamed and scrambled around the base.

* * *

><p>Patch was stepping on it, trying to hurry to the garden as fast as he could . He had his medical kit in hand, out and ready to use.<p>

_With Seiko alone with Pester, the poor girl won't stand a chance against him!_ He thought as he hurried. He could hear screaming in the distance.

"H-hang on!" He said under his breath. He could see the garden in the distance, as well as the screaming sprinkling running around.

"D-Don't p-panic I am- What in the w-world?" Patch exclaimed, seeing the monster Sprinkling was talking about. It wasn't Pester, but a large Pinata, baring it's fangs at the two diggerlings who were hiding in the mine.

"Don't eat us!" They were shouting, tears rolling down their face. The other Pinata's were peeking out from their homes, scared to come out. Patch was frozen in his place. The beast didn't seem to know he was there, yet, and he spotted Seiko just a few feet away from it.

_Okay, all I have to do is sneak up behind that thing, grab the girl, and take her back to the clinic before it can even spot me! _Patch thought to himself as he formulated his plan. He stepped on his gas pedal slowly, bringing his car into a very slow pace. The beast roared and roared, completely blocking out the small sounds Patch's little red car made. Sweat tricked down the amateur doctor's face, and his breathing became tight with fear.

_Just a few more paces..._ he thought nervously. The beast's tail lashed out, almost hitting Patch in the head. Patch squeaked, but the beast didn't hear him.

"Bad Dragonache! Danny, I thought you said they were gentle creatures!" One of the Diggerlings screamed. Patch froze.

_D-did he say... Dragonache?_

"Yeah, but they are also territorial!" The other one screeched. Patch looked up. The beast was turned, so he couldn't get a good look at it's face. He had heard many, many stories about Dragonaches, mythical creatures that were said to have lived on the island years ago.

_They shouldn't exist! There's no way..._ he shook his head, _I don't have time to dwell on this! I have a patient in front of me!_ The doctor placed his hands back on the wheel, accidentally hitting the siren button in the process.

"NO!" He shouted, trying to turn it off. The Beast roared in rage, turning around to the boisterous sounds. Patch looked up at it and about wet his pants. It was much bigger and more fierce looking when it towered over you. Sprinkling stopped her screaming and stared at Patch, her eyes wide with fear of what the monster will do to him. Danny and Doug ran inside the mine to hide.

"N-n-nice... D-Drag-Dragon?" Patch whispered. The Dragonache roared loudly and bent down. It's monstrous teeth sank deep into the front Patch's car, and with a quick turn of it's head the amateur doctor fell out, falling into a pile of what he hoped was mud.

"D-D-DON'T EAT ME!" Patch screamed, trying to crawl away. The Dragonache roared and dove at him, getting a good grip on his pants as it started to drag him back.

At the same time, Seiko's eyes had opened, finally recovering from her shock. She sat up slowly, the image of Pester screaming as he ran away still playing in her head. She could still hear him screaming...

"PATCH! EEEEEKK!" Sprinkling shrieked, cowering behind the blueberry bushes. Seiko looked over, her eyes as wide as a Galagoogoo's. Patch's red care was turned over, and he was being attacked by the same beast that had scared Pester away. She watched in horror as the beast- the Dragonache that Danny was talking about- had pinned the doctor down with it's massive tail, it's teeth barred and ready to sink into it's dinner.

"NO!" She screamed. The Dragonache stopped, inches from biting down on Patch. It rose it's head and looked at Seiko with curiosity. Seiko didn't realize she was pointing at is, and she shook, wondering why it had listened to her.

"Don't. Eat. Him." She said sternly, still pointing at the Dragonache. The Dragonache looked down at Patch, and back at Seiko. It let out a weird sound in confusion.

"Step. Away. From. Him." Seiko said slowly. The Dragonache stayed still for a few moments, and only Patch's whimpering could be heard. Slowly, the massive pinata stepped back from the doctor, remaining absolutely quiet. Seiko slowly stood up and ran over to the doctor, who was still lying on the ground on his stomach. Still looking at the dragon pinata, she bent down.

"Patch, are you alright?" Nothing came out of his mouth.

"Patch-"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He screamed without stuttering. Patch shot up and ran from the garden as fast as he could, leaving his medical kit and everything else behind as he ran as fast as his legs could go.

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes this chapter :D <strong>

**Please Review! **


	4. Always Have It Carry Heavy Stuff For You

"Shut up Dustin!" Maddie yelled angrily, stomping behind her father as he whistled loudly. Dustin had tears coming out of his eyes as he laughed at his unlucky friend.

"You got 3rd place! 3rd! All because you just SAT THERE!" He managed to say. Maddie's face turned bright red. Her first race ended in disaster. After her late start, she wasn't able to catch up to the front. She could only pass the Zumbug, who was so scared of the Flapyak is ran off the course. She was so embarrassed- she would need more then one mask to hide her face for the next few months.

"I am so proud of you Maddie!" Willy said, beaming at the Costalot Store ahead of him. Maddie gave her dad a strange look.

"... Really?"

"Yeah, second place isn't so bad! Your mom will be so proud!"

"... Dad I was in 3rd."

"Love you too Sweetheart," Willy said, barging into the store with the Flapyak, "LOTTIE I'M BACK FROM THE RACES!" A middle-aged woman ran out of the seed isle at the sound of her husbands voice, and screamed.

"WILLY, WHAT'S THAT DOING IN MY STORE!"

"Oh come on! He's a winner!"

"Oh really?" Lottie said, grinning ear to ear as she turned to her daughter, "Did you make first place?"

"Well, uh..." Willy pat her on the back.

"She made 2nd-"

"3rd."

"Place in the race!"

"Really? So how much money did we make?" Lottie asked, her blue eyes shining.

"Absolutely none." Willy answered. Lottie's face fell in an instant. Dustin and Maddie slowly started to walk to the back door.

"Are you kidding me? You just didn't make a bet, right?" The two ran out the door before Willy could even say how much it was.

"God, your mom is going to _freak!_" Dustin said, starting to laugh all over again. Maddie slugged him in the arm.

"Shut up!" She said, her face burning again, "Hey, where is Seiko anyway? She didn't forget about the race, did she?" Dustin stopped right then, his eyes wide open now. Maddie noticed and raise one of her eyebrows.

"She didn't... DID SHE?"

"... No. Pester kinda came..."

"Well even he doesn't take too long to deal with! Seriously, did she forget?"

"Uh... Hey Sahari!" Daniel said, waving to the short girl across the street. The girl turned, her brown mop whipping around.

"Hi Dusty!" Sahari said happily, skipping over to the two.

"What are you doing here?" _Besides saving Seiko's ass._

"I came to get some new supplies is all! Without Pester coming into my garden anymore, I can _finally _afford Lottie's stuff," The desert girl said, "But unfortunately they were fighting about the races."

"O-Oh i'm sure it's nothing!" Maddie stuttered, glaring at Dustin in case he said why. Of course, he pretended not to notice.

"Well, the reason is because of their GENIUS daughter who decided not to go at the beginning of the race, ended up in third, and Willy lost and _insane _amount of money!" He said, getting punched in the arm. Hard.

"Are you serious? That sucks! I'm sorry to hear that Maddie." Sahari said sympathetically. Maddie's face lit up.

"Thanks Sahari. At least SOMEONE was sympathetic about it!" She said happily, still glaring at blonde haired boy. Dustin stuck his tongue out at her.

"Whateve-" He was going to finish when loud screams began to fill the air. The three turned to see a screaming Patch. His mask was broken, his arms were flailing, and it looked as if his pants had been torn off.

"M-M-MONSTER!" The doctor screeched before tripping into the dirt. People were starting to come out of their shops to see what was happening.

"Patch? Are you alright?" Sahari asked, helping the terrified doctor up. Patch was shaking uncontrollably, and he was trying to hold his mask together.

"I-I-I W-went to Se-Seiko's g-g-garden, a-a-and-"

"Wait, why did you go to Seiko's? Did something happen?" Dustin asked, pushing his way past Sahari.

"W-Well, I g-got an a-a-a-"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"He got an alert during the P-Factor from one of Seiko's helpers saying she fainted." Eddie said from behind.

"Hey Eddie! When did you get here?" Maddie said from behind. Eddie looked over at her.

" Just a few moments ago. After the P-Factor ended, I was on my way over to the Clinic to see what had happened-"

"Will someone please tell me what happened at Seiko's garden?" Sahari asked in a very irritated tone, trying to come back into the conversation.

"Before Seiko could get to the races, she got an alert saying Professor Pester was in her garden," Dustin said before the Lizard boy could even speak, then turning back to Patch, "Was it Pester? What did he do?"

"N-Nothing. He w-wasn't even th-there..." Patch answered.

* * *

><p>The Dragonache sat there, not moving an inch from his spot as the Diggerlings tried to turn Patch's tiny car back over and as Seiko was trying to calm down a terrified Sprinkling. It's brown eyes darted left and right, watching the two in anticipation.<p>

It let out a tiny roar to the Diggerlings, who yelped.

"We are going as fast as we can!" Doug cried to it, and he tried to lift it again.

"For a tiny car, it's heavy!" Danny said to himself, struggling to turn it over. The Dragonache looked over at Seiko, who was still preoccupied with Sprinkling at the moment. After making sure she was busy, it took a step forward to the car. There was a loud thud, but everyone didn't seem to notice. Then another one fallowed, as well as another.

"What in the..." Seiko muttered, turning around. Doug and Danny were still struggling, while the Dragonache was still sitting there. Seiko gave it a suspicious stare, but went back to comforting Sprinkling.

"Come on Sprink, it was just a... Territorial thing... I guess..." She said awkwardly, her head darting back over when there was another thud. Sprinkling didn't notice and wiped her eyes.

"I-I- What if Patch-"

"Hang on a second..." Seiko said, holding a finger up. She pointed to the Dragonache.

"I know your moving! I can see you!" She scolded. The Dragonache looked at her, it's mane sticking up as if it was surprised. It pointed to the tiny car, making a weird sound.

"No, you can't eat it!" Seiko said, with a wag of her finger. The Dragonache cocked it's head to the side, then turned to the car. It roared at the two Diggerlings, which made them scream and back away. Before the young gardener could say anything, the Dragon pinata bent it's head down, it's snout poking at the car. After a matter of seconds, the car was flipped back over, although it was completely broken and crushed on top.

"Show off..." Doug muttered, receiving a hiss from the pinata. Seiko blinked, looking at the car, then at the Dragonache.

"Oh... You wanted to... help?" Seiko said. The Dragonache nodded, nosing at the car still. Sprinkling huffed and started to stomp away.

"Fine, I can see he's more important then my feelings!"

"How come the thing doesn't attack Seiko?" Doug asked, ignoring Sprinkling's comment. Danny gave him a funny look.

"... How the heck should I know?"

"Your the smart one here!"

"Doesn't mean I know why the monster prefers Seiko over the rest of us!"

"Guys, I don't think he prefers me..." Seiko said awkwardly as the twin brothers argued. The Dragonache kept looking at her, looking as if he was smiling. She stared back, shifting her feet.

"Well, maybe he-"

"Wait, why do we keep calling it a 'he'? Do pinata's have genders now?" Doug interuppted. Seiko blinked.

"Well, he just... Looks like a boy..." She said, looking at the Dragonache, who was scratching it's belly with it's massive tail. Doug started to squat, looking down really low at the massive pinata.

"Okay, WHAT are you doing?" Danny asked. Doug shot up.

"Well, I was making sure it was a boy!"

"Doug, pinata's don't have those kinds of parts..." Seiko said. The Dragonache was now listening to the conversation, it's head going to one side then the other as if it understood what they were saying.

"Well, then how do you know if it's a boy?"

"It just looks like a boy!"

"Well you can't be sure!" Doug argues, picking up a nearby Smelba and holding it upside down, "See, if it had a gender, there would be something here that would- OH MY GOD! IT BURNS IT BURNS!" He screamed as the Smelba started to spray him. He dropped it immediately and started to run around the perimeter of the garden screaming.

"... See, I have to live with him." Danny said, pointing as his brother tripped and fell into the pond. Seiko sighed.

"I am really sorry you do..."

"Thank you."

"Anyway," Seiko said, turning back to the broken car and the Dragonache, "How are we going to give Patch his car back? He won't be coming back real soon to get it."

"OH I KNOW!" Sprinkling said, skipping back over to the gardener, "Why not have the Dragonache take it to him?"

"... Did you happen to forget who wrecked his car in the first place?"

"Well, it's not like you could take it, Mr. I-have-a-poll-up-my-golden-ass!"

"Shut up, stupid blonde!"

"See, there you go with the blonde stereotypes again! We aren't stupid- Oh my God, a purple Flutterscotch! How did you make one it's so pretty!" Sprinkling said, starting to chase the purple pinata around, laughing loudly like a little 5-year-old. Seiko rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Dragonache, get the car. Your coming with me." She said. Danny's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious? You can't take that thing to town!"

"Why not? He won't do anything!" Seiko argued.

"He almost ate the doctor!" Danny argued back. Seiko put a hand up.

"Look, it will be alright. I will be back sooner then you can say dirt, okay?"

"... Dirt."

"Ugh, your hopeless..." Seiko muttered, starting her trip back into town with the massive pinata behind her. Danny watched them leave (again) and groaned.

"This could only land in disaster..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hm a shorter chapter then the others... Oh well... <strong>

**Just to let you all know, I don't really mean that blondes are stupid. I am a blonde myself, so I wouldn't really say one to make other blondes mad. It was just a joke- blondes really aren't stupid. I just think Sprinklings are just a bunch of airheads :P**

**Please review :3 **


	5. Make Sure Dastardos Doesn't Get To It

"No! I'm sorry, but you can't go into the village with me!" Seiko said sadly. The Dragonache whine again, stomping a little.

"You almost killed the doctor already, and he's the only one we have! Besides people might be... um..." She thought for a second, looking for the right word, "A lot for everyone to take in. No one has seen a Dragonache in years... Listen, just leave the car right here, and I will have someone come and get it. Don't make a sound and hide behind those trees over there, okay?" The Dragonache pouted, but obeyed her as he walked over and his behind the many apple trees that grew beside the entrance of the village. Seiko sighed, and continued into the village. The Dragonache let out a wine, but stayed put. Unfortunately, during her second journey to the village that day, neither of the two noticed that they were being fallowed.

_A Dragonache huh? How did a amateur gardener like Seiko get one of those? _Dastardos thought to himself, glaring at the green beast as it started gnawing on one of the tree-trunks. Dastardos's nails dug into the tree he was hiding behind, anger seeping out of him with every breath he took.

_That thing shouldn't even be alive... It shouldn't exist..._ he thought bitterly. His thoughts went to Pester, how he had told Jardinaro about the one that had been discovered years ago. The same day he was left in charge of the garden. The same day Pester had come, taking him deep into the jungle and fed him Sour Candy. The same day he had begun reaping the helpless pinata's. The day his mother had died.

_He told me they were just another one of those myths... I guess he was wrong..._ His nails nearly broke under the force of his clawing. He was angry, oh yes, he was pissed off indeed. The Dragonache wined again, turning around behind the trees, poking at a nearby Buzzlegum with it's enormous tail. The Buzzlegum easily became irritated and tried to sting the Dragonache. The massive pinata growled, and spat out a quick fireball, roasting the bug into a pile of ashes. This struck Dastardos as an interest.

_From what Pester had said, this had appeared out of the egg Seiko was carrying around. If that's the case, it's only a baby, and it must think..._

"Hey there, little one..." Dastardos hissed, showing himself to the beast. The Dragonache was startled at the sudden appearance of the short floating man. It started to growl and his, even baring it's teeth.

"Relax there ugly, I'm not here to hurt you." The Dragonache lashed it's tail at the word 'Ugly', and it's went right through the reaper.

"That's going to be useless. You can't hurt me unless I want you too." Dastardos said in his bored tone of voice. The Dragonache cried out a little, stepping back. Dastardos smirked.

_So it is a baby..._ he thought to himself. He walked up to it.

"You want your mommy, don't you?" He said. The Dragonache lifted it's head up, looking at Dastardos with curiosity. The man smiled wickedly.

"Would you like to show me where she is? You never know when that _Patch_ might take her away from you..." He cooed. The Dragonache started to growl at Patch's name, remember hearing that Sprinkling scream it about a million times. Dastardos grinned, gesturing it to fallow as he started to float towards the town.

Of course the Dragonache did.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, decided to do a shorter chapter this time :P I wanted to save the really good stuff for next chapter :D <strong>

**Please review!**


	6. Don't Get To Close

It didn't take the dark haired gardener too long to find Patch. He was cowering next to a signpost as many of the villagers were barraging him with questions.

"A Dragonache? For real?"

"I thought those were myths."

"What did the Sprinkling do again?"

"P-P-Please, wait a s-second!" Patch said, hopeless against the crowd. Seiko raised an eyebrow and walked up.

"Um, am I missing something here?" She asked out loud. The crowd went silent and looked at her.

"SEIKO!" Dustin shouted, running up and picking her up in a Fizzlybear hug, "I knew you were okay!"

"Dustin... can't... breath!" Seiko gasped. Dustin put her down, stepping away, laughing in embarrassment on how he acted. He walked to the back behind Sparcticus, who showed up just as Patch started the story.

"Is it true?" Maddie shouted, standing right in front of the gardener, right in her face. Seiko took a step back.

"Is what true?"

"Do you have a Dragonache?" Sahari asked, shoving Maddie to the side. Seiko was going to answer when Maddie came back and shoved the desert girl right back.

"Do you?"

"Wait-"

"Don't shove me!" Sahari yelled, shoving Maddie away again. Maddie growled and shoved back.

"You pushed me first!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did TOO!"

"Did NOT!"

"CAT FIGHT!" Dustin shouted, getting a smack upside the head by Bart.

"Do not EVER encourage women to get into fights! It's bad enough with listening to them scream at each other!"

"Oh, your no fun..."

"ANYWAY," Leafos said, stepping up, "We heard from Patch that there is a Dragonache in your garden? Is that true?" Seiko felt herself pale. Thoughts began to race through her head.

_Oh God, what do I do? If I tell them, they will want to see it to make sure it's true! The Dragonache already attacked two people it didn't even know, so how would I know it won't attack them? On the other hand, if I don't, Patch would just look crazy and he would hate me and never heal my pinata's again... Okay, I know Maddie and Sahari would like him, Dustin would probably faint, Leafos would freak out and tell uncle, and Eddie..._ She shot a quick look to the purple haired boy. He was still in his lizard costume, the one he always wears to the P-factor. His purple eyes turned to hers, meeting them for a split second before Seiko turned again, turning bright red.

"Well... It is..."

"Wait... There is a Dragonache in your garden?" Sparcticus asked from the back. Everyone else stared in surprise.

"Wow, can we see it?" Eddie asked, stepping up. Seiko felt herself get hot.

"Well, uh, you see... It kinda left..." Seiko said, touching a finger to her chin. Eddie's face fell a little.

"I-I-It left? O-oh it's n-n-not c-coming after m-me is it?" Patch stuttered. Seiko shook her head.

"I doubt it Patch. It shouldn't come out here."

"Well this stinks! I wanted to see a Dragonache!" Sahari grumbled, kicking the dirt. Sparcticus put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure we will see it at some point." He said. Eddie nodded as well.

"Yeah. Something tells me it wouldn't leave for too long."

"Oh my God, I can't believe your all buying this..." a certain teenage voice piped up in the back. Petula started to walk up to the young gardener, her arms crossed. Dustin walked up.

"What do you mean, Petula?" he asked, irritation in his words. Petula sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You don't, like, honestly believe that there actually is a Dragonache?" She said. Patch started to shake.

"T-Th-There w-was! It a-attacked m-me!" Patch argued, flinching at the teenagers feline gaze.

"Oh really?" She said, taking a step closer to the doctor, "You expect us all to believe that you were attacked by a Dragonache, when there isn't even a scorch mark on you." Patch checked himself out. There were scratches, but no scorch marks.

"B-But I k-know what I s-saw..." Patch argued quietly.

"Well, he wouldn't burn anyone!" Seiko argued. Petula turned back to her.

"Listen hon, I know you... You..."

"What? Did you run out of things to to say or something?" Sahari challenged, poking the girl in the leg. Petula didn't reply. Sparcticus placed his massive hand on Sahari's head and turned it. Her jaw dropped. Before Seiko could ask what what wrong, there was a slight growl behind her.

_Oh. My. God._

Her head turned slowly, and there he was- the Dragonache.

"Oh. My. God." Dustin and Maddie said at the same time.

"Well butter my rump and call me toast..." Bart said, using his thumb to point his straw hat up to take a better look at it. Patch fainted, falling onto Sparcticus's feet. Sahari turned her head to the side, as if she was fascinated. Sparcticus said nothing, just stared. Leafos walked backwards slowly, unsure of what to say.

_M-My father tried to find one... Now... _

"Fascinating..." Eddie whispered. Seiko's head snapped at the comment.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah! Look at how colorful it is!" He gawked, walking around the Dragonache. As terrified as he was, it really was a beauty. He stopped when he noticed it was staring at him funny.

"... You... Aren't scared of... him?" She looked at the Dragonache again. Eddie shivered a bit.

_No I'm absolutely terrified. But at the same time..._

"N-No... Have you named him yet?" Eddie asked, changing the subject. Seiko's face fell.

_Oh God, I don't even like the idea of keeping him.._

"I... Sure did..."

"What is it?"

"What?"

"The Dragonache's name. What is it?"  
>"Oh..."<p>

"I know it's something cool! Like Ripjaw or something!" Sahari said excitedly, almost jumping up and down. The Dragonache snorted at the word 'Ripjaw', making a weird face.

"Uh..." Seiko started to sweat under her mask.

_Dammit, what the heck am I supposed to name it? _She thought to herself, eyes looking around helplessly. Her eyes caught onto a couple of baskets outside of Lottie's shop- shipments she guessed. Her eyes darted around the giant baskets.

_Apples? Blueberries? Bananas? No... God is there nothing that can help me? _

_"_Um, have you... Named it?" Dustin asked, actually wanting to reach out and touch the pinata. Seiko bit her lip.

"Of course I have!"

_Come on, you can find a name somewhere! Let's see... Peas? Monkeynuts? Hang on... Pea... Nut... Pea...nut..._

"His name is Peanut." Seiko said quickly, still sweating under her mask. It was quiet. Only a small noise from the Dragonache as he seemed to smile again. His tail wagged back and forth a little, almost hitting Leafos in the head.

"... Peanut?" Leafos said in dismay. Seiko sighed and turned to her cousin.

"Yes. I named him Peanut." She said, ready to jump into a ditch.

_Seriously? What kind of name is that?_ She asked herself

"Wait, so you named one of the most ferocious, most dignified, most legendary pinata EVER known to man... Peanut?" Dustin said, speaking up. Seiko glared at her friend.

"YES. YES I DID."

"... Okay." He said.

"It's a very odd name..." Sparcticus said, finally speaking again after Peanut had appeared. Seiko shot him a glare.

"What? Can you think of a better name?"

"I think anyone here could..."

"Oh, who asked you?"

"... You did."

"... Oh..."

"Seiko, can I pet him?" Sahari asked, her hand already stretched out. Seiko looked over at Peanut, who was staring curiously at Eddie's Lizard costume.

"Um... Sure, I guess..." She said, her eyes widening when everyone started to run up to Peanut, trying to touch his papery skin. With all the hands reaching out to him, Peanut started stepping back, making a bunch of hisses and tiny roars, cowering as everyone kept reaching, his pupils starting to dilate.

"Wait, I didn't mean for everyone to start grabbing at-"

"EVERYONE BACK IT'S SPITTING FIRE!" Bart called out. Seiko's eyes widened when she saw the first fireball being spat into the air. Everyone was stepping back as Peanut was spitting little balls of fire in every direction. Sahari screamed and ran for the Inn, with Sparcticus close behind her. Bart grabbed Patch's feet and started to drag him away, muttering something about fire and pants the whole way. Dustin ran away screaming, and Petula, excited that something interesting finally started to happen, tried to videotape the scene. Leafos glared, snatched the camera out of her hand and literally dragged the teenager away.

"PEANUT! PEANUT!" Seiko screamed, running up, screaming when a fireball almost hit her. Peanut heard her scream, and something clicked in his brain.

"PEANUT GOD DAMMIT CHILL OUT ALREADY!" Seiko commanded. Peanut's mouth immediately shut, his eyes turning back to normal. The fire stopped, and he just sat there. Seiko took a deep breath, noticing that Eddie and Maddie were still there.

"Um... Are you two okay?" She asked awkwardly, running her fingers through her black hair. Maddie nodded, her ponytail flipping around.

"Are you kidding me? That was REALLY cool!" She said, looking over at Eddie, "You okay Lizard?" Eddie responded my fainting, falling backwards onto the ground. Seiko turned back to Maddie.

"... Peanut made him faint..." She said, her eyes turning wet. Maddie rolled her eyes and held her arms out.

"Come here." She said, taking her friend into her arms. Seiko slowly started to cry, her hair falling in front of her face as if to cover it.

"I know, I know. Peanut scared him, and he fainted, but hey, he talked to you. That's important, right?" Maddie said, trying to be comforting. Something poked her shoulder. Maddie turned and saw Peanut sitting there, his head cocked to the side. He let out a small roar.

"Shut up. This is your fault." Peanut let out a whimper.

* * *

><p>From far away Dastardos watched. He was amazed of how quickly the Dragonache resorted to it's fire with a bunch of people starting to crowd it.<p>

_So, he doesn't like small spaces, huh? _He thought as he rolled his eyes, _Well that's no fun._ Though he had chuckled slightly when Patch had fainted, smacking the ground without a sound, his teeth were still gritting in anger.

_I think now it's time for a little 'chat' with a certain boss..._

* * *

><p><strong>I went back and revised this chapter this morning. I hope it sounds a lot better. I was up late last night and was kinda rushing...<strong>

**Please review :3**


	7. Make Sure Pester DOESN'T Find Out

Leafos was walking home later that evening, chewing the tip of her glove, a thing she does when she's nervous. Her shirt was slightly scorched from Peanut's panic earlier ago. Thoughts raced through the young girl's head, trying to figure out what to say to her father.

_He was tricked into going to find one! He wanted one so bad... Will he be angry? Will he be impressed? Maybe both? __What if it makes him upset? What will he think of that awful name? _

"Oh, hello Leafos. You a little late, are you alright?" Her father, Jardiniero, said as she walked through the door. Leafos looked at him in suprise. She hadn't realized that she was home now.

"Oh... Yes dad, I just... got caught up is all..." Leafos said in a unconvincing tone. Jardiniero nodded his head, his eyes drifting to the scorch mark on her shirt.

"Then what is that?" He asked, eyeing her with curiosity. Leafos, looked at her shirt, thoughts going through her head again.

_Do I tell him?_

"Leafos?"

"Oh, Seiko was showing one of her new pinata's to everyone today." Leafos said, resisting the urge to chew on her gloves.

"Really? What was it?"

"Um... We can say that it really does make her quite the gardener..."

"Did she finally get a Horstatio? I remember in my day-"

"No, it wasn't a Horstatio. It a pinata no one has seen in... quite a while..."

"Then spit it out Leafos! I want to hear!" Jardiniero said, fallowing her in his wheel chair as she took a seat on the couch. Leafos sighed sharply.

"Well, it... was a... a..."

"Come on girl, spit it out!"

"A... Dragonache dad..." Leafos said softly, which was really unlike her. Jardiniero sat back a moment. Of course he knew Leafos would never lie to him, but at the same time...

"Dad?" Leafos said, staring at her father with big eyes. Jardiniero looked at her.

"I'm sorry, it seems a little..." He started to say, "Would we be allowed to see it?" Leafos shrugged.

"I'm not sure... It kinda panicked when it came to town today as you can see..." She answered, pointing to her shirt. Jardiniero nodded, unconvinced.

"I see. Take me to her garden tomorrow then," he said, "I would love to see this for myself."

* * *

><p>"Pester, I think we need to have a little... chat..." Dastardos said, floating into the layer. Pester turned from his computer, his yellow eyes glaring over at Dastardos.<p>

"Make this quick! I need a plan to get rid of that... Thing!" Pester growled. Dastardos glared back as well.

_So he has no idea what it even is yet, huh? _

"Actually, it's that _thing _I wanted to talk to you about..." He said, irritation weaved in his words. Pester lit up, giving an evil laugh.

"Ah, I knew you would get rid of it for me! Well done Dastardos!"

"No that's not it."

"Oh... Then what?"

"Do you have any idea what it is at _all?_" Dastardos growled, his arms crossed, pinata stick in his hand. Pester thought for a moment. It did seem a little familiar...

"How about this- think about the incident a few years ago..."

"You mean that time when we tried to make the sour Fizzlybear and-"

"No not _that._"

"Oh... OH! You mean when I destroyed Jardiniero's garden! Haha, how could I ever forget?" Pester said in an amusing tone, thinking back to Jardiniero's face when he saw his beloved garden destroyed. He laughed evilly from far away, amused of how miserable his face was, almost laughing at the fact that the old geezer believed there really was a...

"Do you know what it is now?" Dastardos asked bitterly, his arms still crossed. Pester's face widened.

"Your KIDDING me! A Dragonache?" Pester yelled, his fist pounding onto the keyboard. Dastardos gave him a hefty nod.

"Yes. The one you told me never existed."

"It supposed to be! Are you absolutely sure?" The look Dastardos had told him everything. Pester felt anger boiling inside of him.

"I can't believe this! How did _Seiko_, out over _everyone _on this island, get one?" Pester questioned, pacing back and forth in the room. Dastardos shrugged.

"That's the only thing I don't know."

"Well this certainly- wait, what do you mean, _only thing?_" Pester asked, stopping his pacing. Dastardos lifted up his pinata stick and started to examine it.

"I fallowed it into town today."

"Into town?" Dastardos gave a slight nod.

"Yeah. She left it outside of town, behind a couple of trees."

"Wait, it _fallowed _her? And she _left_ it?"

"Yes. It always listens to her." Pester put his fist under his chin, giving Dastardos a very confused look. Dastardos waited for him to say something.

"... Why?"

"I believe it's because it saw Seiko first when it hatch, making it think she's it's mother." Dastardos confirmed. Pester nodded, a grin spreading on his face.

"Hm, this is very useful information..." He thought, sitting back down and getting back to his computer, typing up another evil plan. He turned back to Dastardos.

"Anything else I need to know?"

* * *

><p>Seiko sat there on a rock, a sad expression on her face. She was poking an apple with her shovel, bruising it badly. Peanut was on the other side of the garden, eating leftover candy from the Reddhot he had hunted a few moments ago. Sprinkling saw the sad look on the gardeners face, and started walking up to her.<p>

"Hey Seiko! Why the long face?" She asked, taking a seat next to her. Seiko shrugged.

"Stuff..." She muttered, still poking the rotten fruit. Sprinkling shifted in her seat.

"Like, what kind of stuff?"

"... Peanut stuff..."

"Oh, are you sad that he's eating your Reddhots?"

"No... I don't care about those..."

"Then what is it?"

"... When I brought him to the village..." Seiko started, taking a deep breath, "I told him to stay outside behind some trees so he wouldn't scare anyone..."

"Yeah?"

"But he fallowed me in-"

"Oh my God!"

"And everyone at first was really impressed and wanted to pet him and stuff, but when everyone starting to come onto him at once, he freaked out and started to breath a bunch of fire-"

"Oh no..."

"And everyone ran away and I made Eddie faint..."

"... Who's Eddie?" Sprinkling asked. Seiko slowly turned her head to the helper, giving her a surprised look.

"Who's Eddie? His dad owns the P-Factor, has purple hair, cute..."

"Oooo sounds like you like him!"

"... I think it's time for you to go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, this is why you don't tell your Sprinkling's your problems. They just don't listen.<strong>

**Please review :3**


	8. It's Okay To Have It In The PFactor

The next morning had arrived. Seiko was already awake, tending to her pinata's before Sprinkling and the Diggerling twins could even arrive. Peanut was up as well, splashing around in the water. Every now and then he would roar, splashing even more water. The Sweetooth's eventually got annoyed and got out, leaving the Dragonache to play with himself. Of course, Peanut didn't seem to notice. Seiko just dug holes in the ground, her seed bag in hand, ready to plant some new flowers. She wasn't too upset about yesterday anymore- after all, it was just an accident.

_And he's just a baby. He probably just doesn't know any better. _She thought positively. She looked over at Peanut, who was roaring softly, almost in a purring way as he scratched his belly with his tail. Little did she know, someone was watching her, and no, it wasn't Dastardos this time.

Dustin was hiding behind some trees, just a few yards away from the garden. His blue eyes gazed sadly at the gardener. He met up with Sprinkling after she was on her way home. He had heard how bad Seiko felt about Peanut scaring everyone, and felt worse about being afraid.

_I can't help it! It was shooting fire at me! _He thought to himself. Then he growled a little to himself when he started remembered the last thing Sprinkling said to him.

_"OH! And she's, like, super upset because of some guy named Freddie fainted, and she like, really liked him. Do you know who Freddie is? His dad owns the D-Parlor and he has pink hair!"_

Of course, she wasn't too accurate in the description, but he knew who she was talking about.

_Stupid Eddie... Getting Seiko's attention..._ Dustin took a deep breath, Come_ on Dustin, just walk in there and tell her your sorry for running away... _He thought to himself, peeking over at Peanut, who was now napping in the water. He was snoring loudly, and looked like he could fall over any minute.

_Then again..._ He shook his head _No! I have to do this! Come on, one foot in front of the other-_

"Good Morning Seedos!" he heard Seiko say out loud. He ducked down again, wanting to be in the garden with her alone.

"Good Morning Seiko," Seedos said, walking into the garden happily, eyeing the plants around, "Say, did you know the coconut is a seed?"

"Um, yeah, you told me that last time you were here..."

"Oh yeah..." Then came the awkward silence.

"... Anyway, how have you been?" Seiko asked, breaking the silence. Seedos smiled.

"Never better! I even found a new kind of seed!"

"Oh really? Can I see it?"

"Hang on, let me find it!" Seedos said, taking off his pack as he dug through it. 5 minutes had passed as he rummaged through. Seiko looked around, her eyes looking over to Peanut, who was sleeping soundly in the water. He was snoring quite loudly, and he started to tip over to his side a little.

"Okay, I know I put it in here! Maybe I accidentally put it in the weed bag... Oh wait, it WAS a weed I believe-"

"That's nice Seedos, but let me ask you something."

"Sure! Go ahead!" Seedos replied, throwing his pack back over his shoulders. Seiko pointed over to Peanut.

"Have you met my Dragonache yet?" She asked. Seedos leaned over to get a good look at it, his eyes widening.

_Wasn't that the same Pinata dad wanted to find when he left? _He thought to himself, looking at it with awe. One of Peanut's four eyes opened slightly before closing. Seedos shivered a bit.

_It's hard to believe it exist! I can't believe it! _He thought_._

_"_Seedos?"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry. No I haven't."

"No problem! Come on, you can introduce yourself!"

"I'm not so sure...

"Oh, he's not too bad! Just one little pet won't hurt you!" Seiko said reassuringly, smiling widely. Seedos gave her a look as if she had asked him to go up to Pester's lair in a dress.

"I-I think I have to go-"

"Oh come on! He's really sweet! He won't hurt you." Seiko said, beckoning Seedos to come over. Peanut's eyes had opened, and he looked sleepily at the swamp boy. His head tilted to the side and he let out a small sound of curiosity. Seedos let out a yelp.

"Are you sure he won't hurt me?"

"Yeah I'm sure. He doesn't like to eat seeds either, so they are safe too." Seiko giggled, giving Seedos a slight shove towards Peanut. The pinata kept looking at Seedos with curiosity. Seedos raised one of his hands, shaking violently in the process. He wasn't sure what this thing would do- it was intimidating enough from far away. Peanut leaned forward a little, almost putting his head to Seedos's hand himself, when-

"TALLY HO MS. VANFLOSS!" Doug called out, throwing his mining tools onto the ground with a very loud thud. Seedos jumped back from the pond, and Peanut, out of shock, slipped and fell over. Seiko's head jerked around to the diggerling.

"DOUG!" She screamed.

"Yeah?" Doug responded, completely oblivious to what had happened/

"What the hell?"

"What?"

"Do you really need to throw all of that? You scared Peanut!"

"And me!" Seedos called from behind.

"And Seedos!" Seiko added. Doug shrugged.

"Sorry..."

"You better be! Where's Danny?"

"Oh, he will be here soon! He kinda got into another fight with Sprinkling during breakfast!" Doug answered, picking his equipment. Seiko pursed her lips together in aggravation.

"Might I asked about what this time?"

"I wasn't sure. Something about maple syrup or something... Hey what's wrong with Beastie over there?" Doug asked, pointing over to Peanut. Seiko turned around, looking at Peanut, who was still getting up from the water. Seedos looked at him nervously as the pinata was whimpering, it's eyes looking all watery. Seiko's face fell as Peanut looked around sadly, before the sobbing happened.

"No don't cry!" Seiko almost shouted, stepping into the pond to the sobbing pinata. Peanut was crying out loudly, stomping around in circles in the water like a little 3-year old. Seiko kept spitting out water that fell into her mouth when she tried to call the pinata's name. Doug started whistling loudly, ignoring the scene as he started to walk inside the mine. Seedos twiddled his thumbs, watching as Seiko struggled to get the pinata to calm down.

"Um... I have to kinda go..." he said awkwardly, slowly backing away. Seiko was going to tell him to wait when Peanut's tail accidentally smacked into the back of her head. Her face planted straight down into the pond, which finally got Peanut to calm down. Seiko's head came back up, spitting out a bunch of water, her chin throbbing a little. She looked up, and saw Peanut looking down at her, still whimpering a bit. She sighed.

"It's okay Peanut. I'm okay." She muttered.

Dustin was still looking from far away, watching what had happened.

_God, what a baby... I can't believe that's the same thing that was spewing a bunch of fire around in town yesterday! _He thought to himself, not even realizing a certain seed merchant was standing behind him.

"Dustin, might I ask what your doing?" Seedos asked loudly. Dustin almost screamed, turning to glare at him.

"SHHHHH! Keep quiet!" He hissed, looking to see if Seiko had heard, but she was still trying to get the mud off of her face.

"But what are you doing? Spying on Seiko again?" Seedos asked, crouching beside the blonde boy. Dustin turned red.

"No... I'm waiting for her to be alone so I can apologize!"

"About what? Did you smash her flowers again?"

"NO! I want to say I'm sorry for running away from Peanut!"

"Oh... You were scared?"

"Shut it Seedamor."

"Why does everyone call me that?"

"... I'm going to go talk to Seiko now." Dustin muttered, ready to walk out of the bushes, when he saw his arch nemesis walk into the garden.

Eddie Lizard.

"Morning Seiko!" Eddie said happily. Seiko snapped up hearing his voice.

"O-Oh, M-morning!" She said shyly, frowning at the bandages that were wrapped around his head.

"Oh my God... Eddie I am really sorry..."

"These? Don't worry about it!" Eddie said, pointing to his bandaged as he said it. Seiko smiled, feeling herself turn a bit red. She took a deep breath.

"So... How are you doing?" She asked awkwardly. Eddie shrugged.

"You know, slight concussion. Just finished helping my dad clean up the stage for the next P-Factor."

"Oh really? I hope it wasn't too bad."

"Not really," Eddie said, looking over at Peanut, who was playing with the bullrush flowers, "Actually, our next show is going to be in a few hours and we are short one pinata, and I thought that maybe you want to bring in Peanut." Seiko's heart nearly stopped.

"I mean, he won't be crowded or anything. He will be on a pretty open stage with some smaller pinata's, so he should be okay."

"I-I don't know... I mean, what about the camera flashes? They might scare him..." Seiko said in an unsure tone. Eddie looked at her a moment before giving a small laugh.

"We banned cameras remember? When Pester brought that Sour Smelba and the camera flashes made it go crazy? You were there I believe..." Eddie said, placing his fingers on his chin in thought. Seiko about fainted. She was there when that happened. She was competing with one of her Lemmonings, and practically stood next to Pester on the stage.

_Well, that didn't make me look stupid..._

"Other then that, you shouldn't worry about him." Eddie said reassuringly. Seiko gave him a questioning look.

"Wait, why are you asking me? Not to be rude or anything, but ... why?" She asked, looking down a little. Eddie looked surprised.

"Well, you enjoy the P-Factor a lot, and your always there, and my dad kinda wants to see what a Dragonache really looks like."

"Oh... Then okay..." Seiko said, nodding. Eddie smiled.

"Great! So I'll see you there!" That was the very moment when Peanut had walked over, a bundle of Bullrushes in his mouth. He bent over, dropping them on by Eddie's feet. Peanut looked up at Eddie, looking as if he was trying to smile. Seiko giggled.

"I think Peanut can't wait to go either." She said, covering her mouth slightly. Eddie nodded awkwardly, picking them up.

"Thank you I'm flattered," He said in a joking tone, waving to Seiko as he turned around to go back, "See you in two hours!" Seiko waved back slightly, watching him leave. She turned to Peanut, softly poking his side.

"Just remember I saw him first!" She said teasingly. Dustin's jaw dropped after watching Eddie leave.

_Aw man... Now she will just want to talk about him for the next hour!_

"Hey, Eddie left. You can say sorry for running away from her Dragonache now!" Seedos said hopefully. Dustin's face lit up.

"Oh yeah now I can- Wait..." He said, squinting over at the other side of the garden. While Seiko had gone inside to change, Jardniniero and Leafos were standing on the other side of the garden. Leafos was pointing at Peanut, saying something to her father about it. Jardniniero stared at Peanut, but there was no expression on his face.

He just turned his wheel chair and left.


	9. What You NEVER Say To Dastardos

"Oh dear lord..." Seiko muttered, looking around at the crowd. There were very many people there that day, a lot more then normal. Seiko swore she even saw a couple of Ruffians, which can't be too good.

_I know he's going to be on stage and away from everyone, but it still might be overwhelming to him... _She thought to herself, looking to her right where Peanut was. He was looking around, his tail wagging back and forth like her was excited. Seiko sighed a little bit.

_Or maybe not._ She glanced over at the judges table, her heart racing when she saw Eddie over there, checking some things off on his clipboard. For once he wasn't wearing his Lizard costume for the P-Factor, or maybe it was just because he wasn't judging. Eddie looked up from his clipboard, smiling when he saw that Seiko and Peanut where there.

"Hey, you two made it! Thank goodness..." He said, sighing in relief as he walked over to them.

"Well yeah, w-we wouldn't miss it for anything!" Seiko said shyly, trying to talk without stuttering.

"Aw, isn't that just _cute..._" A voice purred from behind her. She turned around, surprised at who it was.

"What are you doing here Dastardos?" Eddie growled. Dastardos shrugged, a nasty smirk on his distorted face.

"Just came to watch. There are no pinata sick at the moment, so I decided to come here and see the Dragonache in action," he answered, looking over at Peanut, who was grinning at him.

"See? I told you your mommy was waiting for you in town, didn't I?" he said. Peanut roared a little, wagging his tail still. Dastardos's creepy gaze drifted over to Seiko, who's jaw had dropped in disbelief.

"Well that's not a very pretty face." he commented.

"_You_ brought Peanut into town?" Seiko asked in disbelief.

"Probably," Dastardos answered, drifting away into the seats. Seiko had the urge to strangle him, although she knew it was close to impossible.

"He's up to something, I can feel it..." Eddie muttered, glaring as Dastardos took his seat in the crowd, in a very uncrowded area. Seiko shook her head, deciding to ignore him.

"So anyway, where is your Lizard costume?" Seiko asked, trying to take her mind off of Dastardos. Eddie shrugged.

"I was going to put it on, and I don't know, it just disappeared."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you stole Eddie's costume..." Maddie muttered, taking a seat in the crowd. Dustin sat next to her, looking like the proudest thing in the world in the Lizard suit.<p>

"I'm sure he won't mind if I borrow it for a little while," Dustin told her, sitting right next to her. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Your such a dork. Seiko's not going to like you if you wear that." she muttered.

"That's not why I stole- I mean borrowed it!" Dustin argued. Maddie leaned in close to his face.

"Is it?"

"No- hey, is that Dastardos over there?"

"Dustin, that's really lame. Do you really think I'm going to fall for that?"

"No really- Look!" Dustin said, turning her in her seat. Maddie was about to smack him when she saw that he was right. Dastardos, the pinata reaper, was sitting by himself comfortably on the other side of their row.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Maddie growled. Dustin shrugged.

"How should I know? You think it has something to do with Peanut?"

"I don't know." Maddie said, getting up. Dustin grabbed her arm.

"Whoa, your not seriously going over there, are you?" He asked. Maddie pulled herself away.

"Of course I am. He could be up to something! Besides, if he is, I know how to make him leave." Maddie said confidently. Dustin just gave her an unsure look.

"You know, saying that might not be the best idea."

"Oh what would you know, _Lizard._" Maddie said, exaggerating the 'Lizard' part. Dustin glared at her as she left.

"Her funeral..." he muttered.

Maddie slowly made her way over to the other side, closer to Dastardos. He had a very bored expression on his face, and his arms were crossed. Maddie sat directly behind him, glaring at the back of his head. Dastardos started to grow annoyed.

"Is there a reason your staring at me?" He growled, not even turning his head. He felt her lean forward, her her head gliding right over his shoulder.

_"I know your secret~" _She said in a sing-songy voice. Dastardos's eyes slowly started to widen, his lips parting slightly. Maddie leaned back in her seat, waiting for him to leave.

"What did you say?" Dastardos asked, turning his head slightly, still not turning around to face her. Maddie shrugged.

"You heard me." She said smugly. She looked back down to the show when Dastardos's scarf wrapped around her neck and pulled her down in front of the pinata reaper. She choked, her face being pulled close to Dastardos's.

"_Who told you?"_ He demanded. Maddie's eyes widened, finding it hard to breathe.

"No... One..." She choked, coughing a little. Dastardos glared harder, his scarf giving off a hiss.

"_Then how do you know?"_

"I d-don't-" She choked, her face slightly turning purple.

"Don't know _what?"_

_"_It was a j-jo-joke!" Maddie gasped. Dastardos glared, his icy stare burning through her mind. He finally released her, and she dropped into one of the seats in front of him. After a few gulps of breath, she glared angrily at the reaper.

"What. The. Hell?" She demanded, gripping her throat. Dastardos crossed his arms.

"You really shouldn't say things like that and expect people to let you get away with it." He sneered, yawning a little, "Now go back over to your little boyfriend and leave me be."

"He's not my boyfriend..." Maddie muttered, stalking back over to where Dustin was sitting. She took her seat, still glaring at Dastardos.

_Stuck-up bastard... Acting like nothing happened... Who chokes a lady anyway? _

"So how did it go?" Dustin asked as if nothing happened. Maddie turned her head to him.

"Hey Dustin, can you take off the Lizard head for a minute?"

"Sure!" He said, taking it off and putting it to the side.

**SMACK!**

"OW! What the Fudgehog?" Dustin screamed, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all I feel like writing for this chapter :D The show will happen NEXT chapter :D yay!<strong>


	10. Make Sure It Eats First

Seiko waited patiently on the stage, waiting for the other competitors to arrive. The Judges were already there- Eddie (of course), Jardiniero, Sahari, Maxime, and a Watchling. She kept taking a bunch of short glances at Eddie, and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy every time he would walk over and talk to Maxime. Recently, Seiko started hearing that Eddie might have a thing for her. As jealous as she was, she tried not to let it bother her. After all, Maxime was pretty cool and a good friend.

_I'm sure it isn't true..._ She thought, watching them laugh together, ...O_r not..._

"Why Hello there Ms. Vanfloss!" She heard someone say. Her head turned and she saw Bart standing next to her, a Salamango next to his feet.

"Oh hi Bart! Are you competing today?" Seiko asked, petting Peanut, who gave off a slight purr in response.

"Indeed I am. I would much rather be judging today, but when I went to sign up all the spots were taken!"

"So you decided to enter your pinata instead?"

"Well I wasn't, but then I thought 'Aw what the heck?' and here I am!" Bart said happily. Seiko nodded, catching a glimpse of Gretchen in the crowd.

"Are you sure it had nothing to do with showing off for the famous Pinata huntress?"Seiko asked, smirking to the older man. Bart stiffened, and relaxed again.

"Why of course not! I don't even know who your talking about!" Bart claimed. Seiko rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay." she said, turning back to Peanut. She was stroking him mane, trying to make sure he stayed relax so he wouldn't panic during the show. She noticed Peanut's attention was focused on something else.

_"Hello everyone, and welcome to the P-Factor!" _A tall man said into the microphone. Seiko snapped her head back to the front.

_Wait, when did the others get here? _She questioned herself, taking a quick look at the competetion. Sparcticus was one of the other competitors, a Polollybear standing beside him and looking ready to be judged. Next to him was some guy named Bear A. Marcus, with a Fizzlybear.

_No surprise there..._ Seiko thought before looking down at Bart's Salamango, who had it's head up proudly. She felt sorry for it, since it was just so small compared to the others.

_"We have an exciting show today for you all-"_ there was a barraged of cheers, and could even here Dustin screaming "OH YEAH!" over them all, "_Now to my favorite, and only son, Eddie!"_ There was another barrage of cheers, as well as Petula's crazy squealing, as the spotlight fell upon the purple-haired boy. After a quick wave to the crowd, he cleared his throat and looked over at Peanut, who was still focused on the Salamango. Eddie fidgeted with his colorful tie and looked over at Peanut.

"Peanut?" He said. The Dragonache turned his attention to him, ignoring whatever he was staring at.

"Now I hope you know that giving me bullrushes doesn't improve your chances of winning." Eddie said carefully, as if he wasn't trying to disappoint the pinata. Peanut let out a loud huff, as if annoyed. Seiko blushed a little at the weird glances people were giving her and the Dragonache. Eddie studied Peanut for a few moments, his mind working out a decent response to the pinata.

"Well, he surely is quite striking," Eddie said, examining Peanut still. Peanut shook his head and sneezed a little.

"I absolutely love the colors. The many patterns he has, and the colors come together beautifully making him stand out, despite his intimidating appearance ..." Seiko started to feel her chest tighten, not with worry, but with happiness. Eddie had finished with Peanut and was moving on with the rest of the competitors. Seiko did a tiny squeal and hugged Peanut.

_I'm surprised nothing has gone wrong yet! This might turn out alright! _She thought to herself as Eddie moved onto Bart's Salamango. He let out a sigh.

"Well, to start... He doesn't exactly stand out really."

"... What?"

"Nope. It may be cute, but he could use a little more color."

"Well, at least I know you like-"

"Moving on~" Eddie said, interrupting the old man. Bart sighed, shaking it off.

_It's just one judge, and he's usually the stuffy one, so I shouldn't let it get to me. There's no need in acting childish like that. It's not like I have never lost before!_

_"_Hey, Bart?" Seiko whispered, leaning over slightly. Bart turned to the young gardener.

"Yes yes what is it?" Bart asked, trying to hide his irritation. Seiko didn't really notice.

"Who were you going to say?"

"What?"

"Who Eddie likes. Who is it?" Seiko asked, eager. The tinkerer looked at her strangely, as if she had grown a tail.

"I'm surprised you can't tell." He said, turning his attention back to the judges table. Seiko gave him a confused look, not really understanding what he meant.

"He's got no color!" Eddie fretted, making Seiko snap out of her thoughts. She hadn't realized he had moved onto Sparcticus.

"It's bland! I'm sorry, I don't know how else to tell you." Eddie confirmed, writing something down on the papers below him. Sparcticus shrugged it off, as if he had heard the same speech about a hundred times.

"You just got served bro." Bear said, laughing with a pointed finger at Sparcticus.

"Well, for one thing, yours does have color to it," Eddie started, his purple gaze shifting over quickly to the Fizzlybear, "Although it is dull in some places."

"Now I think you just got 'served'." Sparcticus said, not even looking over. Bear glared, his tongue poking the inside of his cheek in annoyance.

"Well at least mine wasn't bland..." He muttered. Sparctuicus glared this time, but only slightly. Eddie gave off a wave, showing he was finished. The spotlight went to Maxime, who was smiling in a relaxed way.

"_Everyone, it's time to welcome our next judge, Maxime!" _The announcer called out as everyone began to cheer. Maxime waved slightly, and waited for the audience to quiet down before she started.

"Well, unlike my stuck-up friend Eddie-" She started, "I don't care for color as much as the other stuff. Is he ferocious looking? Hell yeah. Is he big? Pretty much. He's good in my book. I wish I was there to see what he did yesterday though!" Seiko sighed.

_Yeah, I bet you would... _she thought, relaxing a bit. So far, nothing had gone wrong.

* * *

><p>*Elsewhere*<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on! Just a few more little details and it will all be ready!" Pester said, laughing evilly. The Ruffians worked quickly, putting a grass-looking tarp over a large metal trap. Pester rubbed his hands together, smiling as if he had won the lottery.<p>

"Now all we have to do is wait for Dastardos to return with all the information, and we have ourselves a Dragonache! BE CAREFUL WITH THAT YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

><p>*The P-Factor*<p>

* * *

><p>"I mean, he's as bland looking as your personality!" Sahari ranted, still going on about the Polollybear Sparcticus had brought. Spacrticus didn't say anything. He was quiet, and just took it. Maxime gave him a great review, since his pinata was the largest of them all. The Watchling didn't get to say anything, because he passed out when Peanut started to roar. Sahari then took her place, giving Peanut a some-what of a good judgement (since she was still upset about the day before), and she was practically in love with the Salamango. Sahari bit her lip, thinking of the best way to finish her judgment.<p>

"He's cute, but he doesn't exactly bring the heat. That's all I can say." Sahari finished, moving onto Bear A. Marcus.

"Thank you for your _kind _judgement." Sparcticus cut in before she could have said anything. Sahari glared at him, ready to throw her microphone at the large man's head.

"Don't listen to him shawty! 'ome on, what do you have to say about Fizzly here sista'?" Bear said. Sahari glared at him.

"Did you call me shorty?"

"Nah, I said shawty! That's what all the cool people say these days!"

"I don't like him." Sahari stated. Bear's jaw dropped.

"Wha- I said Shawty, not shorty! Don't you know slang when you hear it?"

"_Now moving onto our last judge, Jardinero!"_

"SON OF A-" Bear was cut off with the loud clapping and cheering. Dustin turned to Maddie.

"Seiko has it in the bag now!" He said excitedly. Maddie shushed him.

"You idiot don't jinx it!" she hissed. Dustin rolled his eyes and focused on the scene.

Jardiniero didn't say anything for a while. He was silent, his face not showing any sign of emotion. He just looked around, as if unsure of what to say. His hands were interlocked, resting on the table as if he was annoyed. It was hard to tell what he was thinking.

Seiko started to get nervous. Normally, Jardiniero is completely open, and gives his most honest opinion right then and there. But right now, he wasn't saying anything, and she couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

_Please be a good thing... _She thought to herself, resisting the urge to bite her nails. Peanut wasn't too much focused on the fact. He was watching the Salamango next to him. He let out a low growl. Seiko turned her attention to him.

"Peanut..." She whispered in a warning tone. Peanut ignored her and kept growling, taking a few steps forward. Bart started to look uneasy, wondering why the beast was going his way. He didn't realize what it was until the mighty roar came, one that put a Roario to shame.

Everyone started screaming when there was a large burst of flames that erupted from Peanut's mouth. Bart screamed when his Salamango brust open, it's candy flying everywhere. His hat caught on fire through the explosion, and he ripped it off, waving it around in hopes it would go out.

"PEANUT!" Seiko screeched, trying with all her strength to pull the massive pinata away. Alas, it was too late.

"_Um, it seems we are having a bit of a problem on stage here..." _The announcer said. Seiko was hot with embarrassment, still trying pitifully to pull her pinata back. Some people screamed, some gasped, and some were laughing.

"What are you laughing about over there, Ugly?" Maddie shouted, her hands on her hips when she looked over at Dastardos. Dastardos glared over at her.

"Did you not just see what happened? Priceless." He answered.

"God, WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE? THAT TOTALLY ISN'T FUNNY!"

"... It kinda was."

"DUSTIN!" Maddie shouted. Dustin flinched, throwing the Lizard head back on to protect his head.

"You stupid beast! You ate my pinata! I outta smack you!" Bart raged, yelling at Peanut. Peanut growled, his tail lashing out, making Seiko look away. Bart leaned back, angrier then ever.

"Oh, it's on now!" Bart said, ready to go up when Sparcticus pulled him back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man said. Seiko stepped up.

"Bart, I am so sorry-"

"Sorry? You had better be! You should be able to control that thing!"

"I-"

"She's barely had it for two days Bart. Give the kid a break." Sparcticus cut in, trying to calm the old man down. Bart took a deep breath. Seiko held back a small cry.

"Look, I will pay for another one! I am so sorry Bart, I really am! I had no idea Peanut would do that!" Seiko said, apologizing over and over. Bart closed his eyes for a moment, trying to keep himself from turning the girl into something terrible.

"Well, of course you wouldn't have." Jardiniero said, finally speaking up. Everyone went silent, turning to him.

"He's a Dragonache. He's one of the most amazing pinata's that have ever lived in our world. Not only that, he is the only one alive that we know of. He's pretty much a wild pinata, even if he lives in your garden," Jardiniero said, "And really, he shouldn't be." There was a long, dead silence.

"What?" Seiko said, breaking the silence.

"Your so young Seiko. Your not a very experienced gardener,"

"Um, we are supposed to judge the pinata's, not the people!" Eddie whispered. Jardiniero ignored him.

"I understand that he's amazing to look at, but face it- he's be much better off somewhere else. You might want to consider taking him to another garden with a much better gardener who will know how to raise him. This isn't the first time you have brought him out and something has gone wrong, hasn't it?"

Seiko said nothing.

"You shouldn't even have brought him to town in the first place."

"She didn't mean to bring him yesterday you idiot!" Maddie shouted from the stands. There was a loud shush from Dastardos.

"Shut up! Some people are trying to listen!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Maddie-"

"Stay out of this Dustin!"

"AHEM!" Jardninero interrupted, turning his head back to continue, "The point is, if you want what's best for-"

"OH AND IT WAS EDDIE WHO INVITED HIM HERE TODAY JUST FOR YOUR INFORMATION!" Dustin shouted out of no where.

**SMACK!  
><strong>

"OW! Dammit Maddie!"

"Hey, I didn't- wait, is THAT my lizard costume?" Eddie shouted, glaring at the blonde boy in the crowd. Dustin shrugged.

"Probably."

"Great, now I have to burn it..."

"IF I may finish now," Jardiniero growled, raising his voice. Eddie muttered to himself, still glared at Dustin, who stuck his tongue out.

"Now, if there are no more interruptions," Jardiniero said, glaring around, "I was going to say, if you want what's best for Peanut (which is a horrible name for such a pinata) then you must release it, or give it to someone you know will care for it." Seiko was speechless. She didn't know what to say to any of that. She looked over at Peanut, who was lowing his head in shame. Peanut's eyes widened when some tears started to gather around the corner of Seiko's eyes.

"... I'm sorry." She said to no one in particular, racing away from the stage.

"SEIKO!" She heard Maddie scream. She just kept running out, unsure if she was even going to the exit or not. Dastardos got up from his seat, smirking slightly to himself.

"You know, I should come to these things more often." Dastardos muttered to himself, ignoring the language that poured out of Maddie's mouth, which was directed at him as he left.

* * *

><p><strong>*Whew* That took forever to write, believe it or not!<strong>

**Please Review :D**


	11. Do Not EVER Let It Go In A Unknown Place

Jardiniero watched her run out, muttering something to himself.

_It was better she heard it now before she became too attached to it. _He thought to himself, looking over at Peanut, who was crying out as he tried to fallow his gardener out. The room was quiet.

_"... That is all for the P-Factor today. Until next time!" _The announcer said, setting his microphone beside him. Eddie shot up from his seat and ran over to him.

"Dad, are you going to do anything?" He said. His dad looked down at him.

"I'm sorry son. I can't do anything about what he said."

"But-"

"Come on, we need to start cleaning up soon." He said, walking away as Maddie and Dustin came down.

"WOW. I knew he was cranky, but DAMN, I can't believe he said that to his neice!" Dustin exclaimed. Maddie shot him a glare.

"Dustin, did you just forget she ran away CRYING?" Maddie shouted. Dustin made a "Oh yeah" face.

* * *

><p>"God, what the hell is wrong with you!" Sahari shouted, pointing at Jardiniero. The old man looked down at her.<p>

"I only told her the truth. You didn't even like it so much so why would it matter to you?"

"Because you made your NEICE run away SOBBING!"

"She will get over it. If you don't mind, I must leave now." Jardiniero said, turning his wheelchair around and started to roll away from the desert girl.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN, YOU PONOCKY!" She screamed, waving her fist in the air. Maxime poked her, getting her attention.

"Instead of screaming at old men, shouldn't we go look for Seiko instead?"

"Oh right..."

Meanwhile, Sparcticus was helping Bart pick up the rest of the remains for his Salamango.

"You know, she really should listen to him! If that thing gets away with things like this all the time, then who knows what will-"

"Bart-"

"Not only does she owe me a new Salamango, but a new HAT as well!"

"Bart-"

"And to believe that she of ALL people would be lucky enough to find-"

"Bart-"

"Yes yes what do you want?"

"... Here's the rest of your Salamango." Sparcticus said, handing him the rest of it. Bart muttered a "thanks" and continued to complain as he stalked off.

"... So who wins?" Bear A. Marcus asked. Sparcticus was guiding his Polollybear off the stage.

"You do. Congratulations."

"I do? YES! I KNEW I COULD!"

"Oh, and Bear?" Sparcticus said, turning around to look at the man in the bear suit. Bear turned to him.

"Yeah brotha'?" Bear responded. Sparcticus's icy blue eyes darkened.

"Don't ever call Sahari a shorty again, or you'll have my shovel to answer too." Sparcticus warned in a low tone, walking off. Bear growled in frustration.

"I DIDN'T SAY SHORTY! Oh forget it..."

* * *

><p>Seiko was stumbling through the forest, wiping her eyes with her gloves. She walked quickly, shoving past anything that was in her path. She almost knocked over Frannie, the friendly mail-woman, on her way from the P-Factor.<p>

_God, how will I ever compete there again? I have never been so humiliated before in my life! _She thought, pushing a tree branch out of her way. Her eyes were red, and tears kept coming out of them.

_He's right. He always is! I can't keep Peanut! I just can't! _Almost as if on cue, there was a roar behind her. She turned, and saw Peanut sitting there, wagging his tail. Her heart sank.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly. She choked on every word. Peanut gave her a confused look and he let out a tiny sound. Seiko shook her head and kept walking. Peanut fallowed until Seiko turned back around and put her hand up.

"No. You can't come with me." She said. Peanut cocked his head and took a step forward.

_"No."_

Another step was taken.

"Dammit Peanut, NO! You can't come with me! You can't be near me, you can't even be anywhere around here! Just go! I can't keep you!" Peanut started to whimper. Seiko bit her bottom lip, fighting back tears once more.

"Good-bye..." She whispered, walking off again.

This time Peanut didn't fallow.

* * *

><p>"Ah Dastardos! There you are!" Pester said happily, clapping his hands together as the pinata reaper floated over to him, his arms crossed.<p>

"Can you tell me what your stupid plan is now?" Dastardos asked, as bored as ever. Pester laughed evilly.

"Not so fast, my minion! What did you get from the P-Factor? The Dragonache was there, was it not?"

"It was."

"So, did you figure out anything about it?"

"All it did was stand there, then eat one of the competitors."

"Oh really? What was it?"

"A Salamango. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, Everything my friend! Ruffians, fetch me a Salamango!" Pester ordered. The ruffians all saluted, racing off in different directions in search of one of the small pinatas.

"Dastardos, we are catching ourselves a Dragonache!"

"... With what exactly?" Dastardos asked, his eyes glancing around to see nothing. Pester laughed.

"With the trap right over... Right over... Damn we shouldn't have covered it already..." Pester growled in frustration, running around to find the grass tarp hiding his trap.

"... You know, this is what I expected to happen." Dastardos muttered to himself.


	12. NEVER Put It In A Small Cage

"I didn't see where she went, did you?" Sahari asked, standing on the tips of her toes to look around. Her and Maxime just walked out of the P-Factor, along with Dustin and Maddie.

"No! We just walked out!" Maddie growled, her eyes darting around.

"Well sorry! I thought we might have had an idea-"

"We could ask someone you know." Dustin piped up. The girls looked at him.

"... We knew that." Maddie said, looking away in embarrassment. Dustin smirked.

"Um, can I ask something before we go?" Maxime questioned. Maddie groaned loudly.

"Sure what?"

"Why is Dustin wearing-"

"HE THINKS SEIKO WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM CAN WE PLEASE GO?" Maddie screamed in frustration, stomping away. Dustin blushed furiously.

"THAT ISN'T WHY!" He shouted, chasing after her. Sahari looked at Maxime.

"What was that all about?"

* * *

><p>"GOD-WHERE IS IT?" Pester howled in frustration, the Salamango life-candy in his hand. Dastardos floated in the same spot, poking at the remains of the Salamango the ruffians had found. Pester smashed it open right away, and was now frantically looking for his trap.<p>

"I don't understand how a simple pinata trap is going to catch a Dragonache..."

"It will! Just as soon as I find it and bait it!" Pester grumbled, kicking up some more grass from the ground.

_It shouldn't have been to far away from the forest! Where the hell is it? _Pester thought to himself, kicking the ground again. Pain shot through his foot as he hit something metal in the ground.

"HOLY MOTHER- GAHHHHH!" Pester screamed, grabbing his injured foot. He hopped up and down, trying to keep his balance as he kept screaming. Dastardos wasted no time letting out a few snickers.

"... So you found it?" He asked. Pester responded with a glare.

* * *

><p><em>La-da-dee-la-da-doo~ <em>Frannie hummed in her head, stuffing a few more letters into the mailbox in front of her. She closed the mailbox and continued on with her route.

"FRANNIE!" Someone shouted from behind. Frannie turned around.

"DUSTIN! Hey Sweetie-pie, how are you?" She asked, being her usual bubbly self. Dustin gave her a weird look.

"Okay, I guess... Have you seen Seiko around?"

"Oh yeah! Poor little thing, she was crying so hard and almost shoved me right over!"

"Really? Quick- which way did she go?"

"Over there~" Frannie said, pointing to her right. Dustin did a fist pump.

"Thanks- Say, aren't you supposed to deliver mail in the morning?" He asked. Frannie giggled.

"No sweetie, that's when I do my aerobics!"

"... Oh. Bye!" He said, racing off.

"Bye cutie-pie!" Frannie shouted after him before turning around and going back to delivering the mail.

* * *

><p>A little girl in a flutterscoth costume skipped her way merrily through the forest path. She was singing to herself, her arms swinging in rhythm to her skips.<br>"_There was a pink fl-u-tter scotch named~ _" She stopped herself when she heard crying. The little girl peeked around, her eyes turning over to the bushes. She tip-toed over quietly and peeked in, seeing a crying Seiko, her back up against a tree.

"Why are you crying?" The little girl asked. Seiko looked up, her purple eyes puffy.

"Oh... Hello..." Seiko muttered sadly. The little girl cocked her head to the side.

"Why are you crying?" She repeated. Seiko shrugged.

"I'm just upset..."

"About what?"

"Stuff..."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Big stuff..."

"What kind of big stuff?"

"Big grown-up stuff."

"What kind of-"

"I just lost someone, okay?" Seiko snapped, looking back down. The little girl looked at the gardener sadly.

"Did someone die?"

"No... They left..." Seiko said, hugging her knees in. The little girl stepped through the bushes, taking a seat next to her.

"Were they close to you?" She asked. Seiko shrugged.

"Sort-of... I knew him for only a day really..."

"Did you love him?" The little girl asked. Seiko hesitated. She thought about it. Ever since she yelled at him to leave, she couldn't get Peanut out of her head. It was like he was imprinted into her mind, and no matter how hard she tried, he just wouldn't leave her thoughts. His roars played over and over in her head, and the dozens of times he would scratch himself while he purred contently made it's way through. Seiko hugged her knees in tighter.

"Yeah, kinda..." She said sadly, tears welling up in her eyes again. The little girl nodded, and the two sat in silence. The little girl looked up at the gardener again.

"You know what my mommy used to say to me?" She asked. Seiko shrugged.

"What?"

"'When you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours.'"

"Well, that's nice, but I don't get how that works into this..." The flutterscotch girl placed a tiny hand on hers.

"You let him leave, right?" The little girl asked. Seiko nodded.

"And you love him, right?" Seiko nodded again. The little girl smiled.

"You let him go, because you love him. If he loves you back, he will return." She said, sitting up on her knees and giving Seiko a hug. Seiko blinked, unsure if to hug her back or not.

"Don't be sad!" She said. Seiko nodded, giving the young girl a small hug.

"Thank you..."

" Babochka."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name is Babochka!" The little girl said happily, pulling away from the young gardener. Seiko smiled.

"Thank you Babochka." Seiko said softly. Babochka giggled.

"Well, I have to leave now! My family will be worried if I don't get home soon," She said, turning to leave, "Are you a gardener?"

"Well, yeah." Seiko said, wiping her eyes with her glove. Babochka giggled again.

"I'll be sure to visit your garden then! Bye!" Babochka said, skipping away into the depths of the forest, leaving Seiko behind her.

* * *

><p>There was crying. Loud crying.<p>

The trees were shaking. The ground was shaking. Peanut was shaking.

He was sad, tears coming out of his eyes as he stomped through the forest. His mother didn't want him. She didn't love him. She wanted him gone. The floating man was wrong. Mommy didn't want him.

He let out a cry of despair, choking on his salty tears as they fell into his massive jaws. His brown eyes were clouded, blurring his vision only slightly. He could see light, and it was right in front of him. He wanted to get out of this forest. He wanted to leave the forest. He wanted to leave the island. He wanted to fly away, so far away it would make his mommy happy.

When he spotted it. A single piece of candy that smelled the same as the Salamango from the P-Factor.

His large belly rumbled, since he was still hungry. He never got to finish all the candy inside the tiny pinata from before, but something was suspicious about this one. It was out in the open, and there wasn't any site of anything else nearby.

Peanut approached it cautiously, sniffing at it. His eyes darted back and forth, seeing if anything else was around. He saw nothing. He was going to eat the candy below when the ground below him began to shake. Before his mind could process what was going on, metallic walls shot up on all sides, enclosing the beast into a tiny box. Peanut screeched, slamming against all sides of the box, his tail lashing everywhere in hopes of getting out. The walls didn't budge.

"HAHA! I did it! Victory is mine!" Pester screamed from outside the box, slamming a fist into it, making Peanut wail louder. He laughed evilly, pointing to Dastardos.

"In your FACE! I told you I would get it!"

"Yeah good for you. You actually did something right."

"Oh, can't you just be happy and celebrate with me for once?"

"... I'm never happy." Dastardos said in a grumpy tone. Peanut wailed and wailed, and it started to give him a headache.

"MAN, this thing is annoying! I don't see why Seiko would want it!" Pester said, banging on the side of the cage, "SHUT UP YOU!"

"You know it's only a baby right?" Dastardos said, his arms crossing again. Pester gave him a look of disbelief.

"... WHAT? How is a baby going to be of any help at ALL? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did, like 5 times."

"Grrrr... Well, I guess we can wait until it cocoons, then we can turn it sour."

Little did they know, a few paces away, someone was indeed watching the scene unfold...


	13. NEVER Let Dustin Watch Footloose

Seedos broke into a run, trying to find someone, anyone.

_I can't believe this! This is bad, so very, very bad! _His thoughts screamed in his head as he ran. He never knew this would happen! How bad would it be if a pinata as powerful as Peanut turned sour?

He didn't even want to think about it.

**BAM! **

"Hey, watch it!" Maxime growled, shoving Seedos off of her. Seedos looked up, and saw Maxime, as well as Maddie, Sahari and Dustin.

"Oh thank goodness! Have any of you seen Seiko anywhere?" Seedos asked, getting up and throwing his pack over his shoulders again.

"Well, no. We are trying to find her." Sahari explained. Seedos gave them weird looks.

"She's not in her garden?" He asked.

"No. She was at the P-Factor with Peanut, and she ran off because of _your _dad." Maxime snorted, crossing her arms.

"My dad? Jardiniero?"

"No we were talking about Langston YES Jardiniero!"

"Well geez I was just making sure! Did he do something?"

"Oh, well he just went OFF on her, about Peanut and everything! It was horrible, and right in the middle of a show too!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Oh well that's not good... What did he say?"

"Basically that she sucks at life and needs to get rid of Peanut."

"Oh my... He can be such a jerk! I'm ashamed that he's my father!"

"Aren't we all?" Maddie muttered from the back. Seedos shook his head.

"Well, no WONDER Pester got a hold of him!" He said out loud. Everyone stared, their eyes widening.

"What?" Sahari asked. Seedos looked up.

"Well, I just saw Pester-"

"Oh God..." Dustin muttered.

"And Dastardos-"

"Dammit!" Maddie whispered viciously.

"And Peanut, and he walked out into this clearing to get some candy that was right there when it turns out there was a trap underneath him!" Seedos finished, taking a slight breath.

"Wait, So Pester CAPTURED Peanut?" Sahari exclaimed, her hands being brought up to her mouth in shock. Seedos nodded.

"Yeah, and was talking something about sour pinata's too..."

"SOUR? Holy Moozipan we are screwed..." Dustin muttered, "Where did you see them?"

"Over that way." Seedos answered, pointing behind him. Dustin clapped his hands together.

"OKAY! Maxime, you and Sahari go find Seiko! Maddie, you go get help! Seedos and I are going to stall Pester and Dastardos!"

"Yeah Dustin and I- WHAT?"

"You heard me Seedos!" Dustin shouted, grabbing the seed merchants arm and dragged him away. Maddie huffed.

"Idiot! Does he really think he and Seedos, of _all _people, has a chance against those two?" She asked. Maxime shrugged.

"If I were you, I would just get all the help I could. Come on Sahari!"

* * *

><p>"Come on you Ruffians! Just pick it up! It can't be that heavy!" Pester shouted. There were at least four ruffians there, trying to lift the heavy crate. Peanut was still wailing inside, but he wasn't thrashing anymore. Dastardos sighed bitterly, getting annoyed.<p>

"Can I go? I have appointments I really need to get to." he growled. Pester's head snapped back, glaring at him.

"No! Not until this thing is up in my lair, and has become part of my sour pinata collection! Until then, you will float about and be PATIENT!" Pester screamed, turning back to the ruffians to scream his head off at them again. Dastardos growled, pulling his pinata stick out.

_Just one whack- _

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY!" A voice shouted from behind. Pester turned around, and Dastardos hid his pinata stick away. Seedos and Dustin were behind them, Seedos looking completely worn out, and Dustin was breathing heavily, his hands up in the air.

"Oh God, what are you doing here?" Pester asked. Dustin and Seedos looked at each other.

"Um, we just wanted to know if you would ever be so kind as to let us, oh I don't know, have our friend's Dragonache back?" Dustin asked, smiling goobaaishly.

"Let me think- NO! Let's go Ruffians!" Pester ordered. The Ruffians struggled a bit, but managed to pick up the crate slightly, making Peanut yelp in surprise.

"WAIT! We can pay you!" Dustin said. Seedos looked at the boy.

"We can?"

"YES!"

"Boys, no amount of money will make me give away my most prized possession." Pester said with an evil laugh. Seedos scratched the back of his head.

"Well, actually, he belongs to Seiko-"

"Sorry, but if I captured him then he's mine!"

"Not unless he already belongs... to... someone..." Seedos swallowed, the rest of his words unable to come out. Pester's glare wasn't something to laugh about.

"Okay, what if I sold you Seedamor here to be your slave for life?" Dustin asked hopefully.

"WHAT?" Seedos exclaimed.

"No way!" Pester said, sticking his tongue out in disgust. Seedos put his hands on his hips.

"I didn't come here to be insulted Dustin." He said in a grouchy tone. Dustin leaned in and whispered.

"I'm just trying to distract them until Maddie get's back with help!"

"Look, we really are busy, so if you don't mind..." Dastardos said as they took their leave. Dustin started to panick.

_Crap crap crap CRAP! Think Dustin THINK!_

"WAIT!" He shouted suddenly.

"No, we aren't going to buy Seedos!" Dastardos snapped. Dustin shook his head.

"No! I wanted... To show you the awesome Sherbat dance I have been working on!" Dustin said. Dastardos and Pester raised their eyebrows at the same time.

"Your kidding right? Your going to dance for us?" Dastardos scoffed. Dustin nodded.

"Yeah! AND Seedos will too!"

"Okay NO way am I-"

"You will or I will get my shovel!" Dustin hissed. Seedos shut his mouth, crossing his arms as his mask's lips formed somewhat of a pout.

"That's it we are leaving-"

"SHERBAT DANCE!" Dustin shouted, cutting Pester off. He threw his hands behind his head and started to move his hips in a circular motion, while Seedos stood there, unsure of what he was supposed to be doing. Dastardos glared, getting irritated by the second, and Pester's jaw dropped as if he was just insulted. Even Peanut, who was still inside the crate and couldn't even see what was going on, was starting to quiet down.

* * *

><p>Maddie raced through the village, trying to find someone who was possible help.<p>

Bart? _No, he's probably still grumpy from the show..._

Sparcticus? _He's probably already home..._

Petula? _..._

"Dammit, is there no one who can help?" Maddie almost screamed, kicking the dirt up. Her mom would be too busy at the store, Dad would be too busy sleeping-

When her eye caught on someone else.

"I just can't believe we had to stop like that! This week's P-Factor was a complete disaster!" Eddie raged, looking like he was going to throw his clipboard on the ground. His dad sighed.

"It will be okay son. We just didn't expect the Dragonache to get hungry during the performance... Maybe we should allow food in-"

"That's not even half of it! Then Jardiniero started going off on Seiko for no reason and made her cry! What was that all about anyway?"

"... Is the the girl that-"  
>"Dad, you know what I mean! Judges shouldn't even talk about the gardeners! It's called the <strong>P<strong>-factor, P meaning Pinata!"

"I know, but we can't really do anything about it."

"You could have said something instead of canceling the whole show..."

"Listen I'll tell you what, I'll make it up to you. How about you participate next week and help me set up for the next show? I'll buy your Geckie some new accessories if you want."

"... Fine..." Eddie muttered, straightening his tie. His dad smiled and started ruffling his son's hair.

"That's my boy!" He said walking off. Eddie growled, fixing his hair. That's when Maddie made her approach.

"Hey Eddie!" She said in a cheerful tone. Eddie jumped and turned around.

"Oh Maddie! You you scared me..."

"I can tell. Say, you got a Dastardos shovel head recently didn't you?"

"Yeah, why?" Bingo.

"Well, apparently, some of the ones my mom got are defective, and I have to go around the village and inspect peoples shovels to make sure they aren't messed up." Maddie re_plied_. Eddie huffed in annoyance.

"Well, I hope so! Those things are very expensive you know!" Eddie said, rushing to go get his shovel. Maddie rolled her eyes.

_Tell me about it._

* * *

><p>Leafos stormed home, her pigtails bristling with annoyance. She couldn't believe what had happened at the P-Factor, and she certainly wasn't happy with how embarrassed she was. She didn't want anyone to see her face right now. Heck, she didn't even want to see her own father! But unfortunately, she had to confront him.<p>

_I can't believe I'm even doing this. I have never stood up against my father before! Can I even do it without him getting angry with me? Can I even make him feel bad? Or will be just toss me aside like I'm just another Seedos in his life? _She fretted, resisting the urge to chew on the edge of her gloves. She was outside her house now, looking at the old door. She hesitated, not sure if she was ready to go in. But she knew she had too.

She opened the door, ignoring the loud creeks it made as she stepped in. Jardiniero was parked in front of the TV, not even looking to see who had walked into his home.

"Ah Leafos. There you are. You certainly took a while to get home." He said, not taking his eyes off the screen. Leafos bit her lip.

"Dad, why did you say that?"

"Say what? I only said it took a while for you to-"

"No, I mean what you said to Seiko at the P-Factor. Why did you say that to her?" Leafos questioned, her arms slowly crossing. Jardiniero was quiet.

"She had to hear it sometime. That girl doesn't know what she's getting herself into."

"And you think completely embarrassing her in front of everyone was the best way to go?"

"You saw how it was going. It was a disaster as it was!"

"And you thought saying that would make everything better?"

"Leafos, it doesn't matter! What was said was said, and it's in the past now!"

"She's your niece! She ran away crying in front of everyone! Is that how you want to treat yet another member of our family?"

"Leafos-"

"You know your the closest thing she has to a father? Ever since her parents died, she came here to live with you and to be the best gardener she can! She's trying so hard to impress you but it's almost impossible since you criticize everything she does!"

"Leafos-"

"Now she gets something amazing, and she was eager to show it off! Sure, it wasn't the best idea, but she did it to-"

"That is enough Leafos!" Jardiniero snapped. Leafos looked taken back. Jardiniero looked over at her, his grey beard bristling with annoyance.

"What I said... Was said... There is no taking it back..." He said firmly. Leafos glared.

"You could say your sorry." She retorted. Before her dad could have even said anything else, Leafos turned on her heels and walked back out of the door with her head held high.

* * *

><p>Seiko trekked through the forest slowly, her eyes glazed over. Her talk with Babocka really lifted her spirits, and it made her a bit more hopeful, but it still felt as if there was a hole in her heart. Peanut still clouded her thoughts, his smiling face looking at her with curiosity and happiness.<p>

_Oh, why did I ever tell you to leave? I shouldn't have listened to Jardiniero... _She thought sadly. She kicked a pebble with her foot by accident, and her lifted her head to watch it roll away, almost hearing something calling out to her.

_Seiko... SEIKO... SEIKO!..._

"SEIKO! TURN AROUND DAMMIT!" Sahari screamed. Seiko snapped her head up, looking behind her to see Sahari and Maxime standing behind her.

"Oh... Hey guys-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Maxime asked, cutting her off completely. Seiko looked surprised.

"What?"

"Walking around out here like a little abandoned puppy?" Maxime asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, do you not realize that we have been looking everywhere for you?" Sahari scolded, looking quite irritated. Seiko shook her head.

"I am really sorry guys, I-"

"Do you have any idea where Peanut even is right now?" Maxime pressed. Seiko shook her head again.

"How should I know? I screamed at him to go away. I don't have him anymore."

"You don't?" Sahari said, in a tone that was clearly unsurprised.

"No, I just made him go away. Jardiniero was right, I can't handle a Dragonache."

"... What the hell is wrong with you? Seriously?" Maxime asked. Seiko gave her a curious look.

"I don't understand-"

"Your going to give up on one of the most amazing pinata's ever just because some old man told you that you couldn't do it?"

"He's-"

"NO! I don't want to hear it! You have to go get your baby back!"

"Maxime I can't..."

"So your going to let Pester keep him in a crate and turn him into a sour?" Sahari asked. Seiko's eyes grew wide, almost wider then a Galagoogoo's. Her jaw dropped slowly.

"... What?"

"That's why we ran in here to find you! We ran into Seedos and he said he saw Peanut getting trapped by Pester and Dastardos, and something about turning him into a sour-"

"HOLY SHIT WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING SOONER?" Seiko screamed, pushing past them, "WAIT FOR ME PEANUT MOMMY'S COMING!"

* * *

><p>Dustin was breathing heavily, still doing the "Sherbat dance". Seedos was shifting his feet, looking extremely uncomfortable. Dastardos now looked absolutly disgusted, wondering why Pester didn't just send a ruffian over there to kill him so they could leave.<p>

"Oh my God, will you stop that already?" Dastardos hissed. Dustin panted, smirking at him.

"Oh don't tell me you don't like it~"

**WHACK!  
><strong>

"OH FUDGEHOG!" Dustin shouted, his hands gripping the back of his throbbing head as he fell to his knees. Dastardos was gritting his teeth, his whacking stick in hand, still extended out.

"Can we go now?" He asked angrily, turning to his boss. Pester looked up from his Alert System.

"Oh yeah I was waiting for you to say when you were ready."

"Waiting for me? _Waiting for me?"_

"Yeah you were watching so I went ahead and was sending alerts to the rest of the ruffians to get the sour candy ready-"

"We stood here for 6 minutes watching him do that thing he called a dance, and we could have left the whole time?"

"Well duh!"

"... I'm going to kill you in your sleep." Dastardos growled, his words dripping with venom. Pester let out a laugh.

"Good luck with that, Gaystardos."

"Excuse me?" Dastardos asked murderously, his eyes darkening.

"I knew you liked my dancing!" Dustin said weakly.

**WHACK!**

Dastardos didn't even look when he whacked his the second time as the boy fell to the ground unconscious.

"I knew this was a bad idea..." Seedos muttered, slowly trying to walk away from the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesus, another long chapter :P I don't mean any of the gay-Dastardos jokes in this. I'm pretty sure he's already married to his job.<strong>

**Good God, will Peanut ever be saved?**

**Please Review :D**


	14. Do NOT Threaten It's Mommy

"DAMMIT! How do you get out of here?" Seiko freaked, looking around frantically.

"Seiko, you only ran for about 2 minutes. Just keep going." Maxime said, pushing the girl along.

"Yeah, we are pretty sure this is the right way!" Sahari said happily. Seiko nodded and kept going. Maxime turned to Sahari.

"We are?"

"Oh I don't know. I think we are completely lost."

* * *

><p>"Come on Ruffians, we have to go!" Pester ordered, snapping his fingers to speed it up. The ruffians quickly picked up Peanut, who started his wailing again after Dustin completed his dance. Dastardos was still muttering to himself in annoyance. Seedos was fanning Dustin, seeing if he would wake up.<p>

"I don't understand how you thought dancing would solve the problem!" Seedos said to no one in particular. Dustin's eye's squinted open.

"Seedos..." He rasped in a very over-dramatic voice.

"Yes Dustin?"

"You... have to distract... with dance..." Dustin rasped, putting his hand up shakily. Seedos glared at him.

"Dustin, I am NOT dancing for villians!"

"Oh come on man! If I do it the homo will hit me!"

"Did you just call me a homo?" Dastardos hissed, his head turning slowly to the two. Dustin's pupils grew smaller and he pointed at Seedos.

"It was him!" He said quickly. Seedos's head snapped to his brother, his head shaking vigorously. Dastardos turned back around.

_Brothers... _He thought to himself. Seedos glared at Dustin, who smiled.

"Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Just do something to distract them! Maddie should be back any minute!"

"Maddie? You mean that annoying girl who came up to be during the P-Factor?" Dastardos asked, turning around again as the Ruffians started to move the crate. Pester heard "Girl" and turned around, smiling evilly.

"A _girl _was talking Dastardos?"

"Shut up, it wasn't like that!"

"Are you sure~" Dustin pressed. Dastardos lifted his pinata stick slightly, making Dustin flinch.

"Eh, I hope she's not interested. He's too busy for girls." Pester said, waving for Dastardos to fallow.

_And she would have to be blind... _Pester thought to himself, trying not to laugh out loud. Dastardos shot one more glare at the two before fallowing. Seedos started to panic.

"Dustin, what do we do? Their leaving!"

"I told you- You have to dance!"

"For the last time I am not dancing!"

"Seedamor-"

"No, and that's final!"

"Man, I have to do everything myself!" Dustin muttered, getting up off the ground. He put his hands behind his head again like he did before.

"SHER-"

"I swear to God, I will come back over there and whack you again if you start dancing!" Dastardos snapped, his body jerking around. Dustin looked at him, the reaper's stare chilling him. He was afraid, but that can't stop him. He had to do it.

"SHERBAT DANCE!" And he began to dance. Again. Horribly.

"Just ignore him Dastardos. He's obviously trying to delay us. BUT IT WON'T WORK!" Pester shouted to the blonde boy. Dustin stopped and started to panic, looking around for some kind of hope.

"H-Hey Dastardos!" He called weakly.

"Shut up I'm not watching you dance."

"No! I'm just saying you might want to be scared when Maddie comes!"

"I'm not scared of your friend. What's she going to do anyway? Hit me?"

**WHACK!**

And like that, Dastardos's face met the dirt below.

"OKAY EDDIE THE SHOVEL WORKS!" Maddie shouted, holding the Dastardos shovel in her hand. Eddie fallowed right after her, breathing heavily and was looking quite irritated.

"What... The... Heck?..." He gasped, hand son his knees. Seedos covered his mouth his his hands, looking at his brother in sympathy as Dastardos slowly got up from the ground. Pester was laughing on the side, gripping his sides as if they were going to fall off.

"OH THAT WAS PEFRECT!" He laughed, tears starting to come from his eyes. Dastardos glared at his boss, then turned angrily to Maddie.

"What. The. Hell." Dastardos asked. Maddie snapped her fingers.

"You don't mess with me!"

"Oh! You just got served!" Dustin said, pointing at Dastardos. Dastardos glared at him in disgust, ready to go over there and whack him again-

**WHACK!**

"HA! KARMA'S A BITCH AIN'T IT?" Maddie shouted as Dastardos was whacked into the dirt again. Eddie looked around, seeing the large crate that was shaking around and the ruffians trying to carry it.

"What is going on here?" He asked.

"Well, Pester and Dastardos captured Peanut in a crate and are going to take him away to be soured, so Maxime and Sahari went to find Seiko and Maddie went to get help, so Dustin and I stayed behind and came here to distract them. Then Dustin started doing a really weird dance and wanted me to do it too and I was probably going to be forced too until Maddie came with your shovel and whacked Dastardos in the head." Seedos said. Everyone looked over at him.

"Well, that is what happened!" Seedos defended. Dustin put his hands on his hips.

"My dancing wasn't weird!"

"That's why you stole my shovel?" Eddie asked, changing the subject. Maddie nodded.

"Pretty much."

"... You know if you just explained and asked I would have given it to you, you know."

"Hm, I guess."

**WHACK!**

"HOLY SON OF A BITCH!" Maddie shrieked, gripping the back of her head. Dastardos stood behind her, his pinata stick in hand.

"I'm not afraid to hit back." He hissed. Maddie glared, gripping her shovel.

**WHACK!  
><strong>

"Your not supposed to hit a girl!" Maddie snapped. Dastardos rubbed his head, looking really pissed now. He was holding his pinata stick, and was ready to whack again.

"Oh come on man! Don't you know your not supposed to hit a girl?" Dustin piped up, standing between them. Dastardos smirked, shoving him aside.

"I wasn't hitting a girl."

**WHACK!**

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Maddie screamed.

**WHACK!  
><strong>

"I said I wasn't hitting a girl!" Dastardos answered, looking pleased with his hit.

**WHACK!**

**WHACK!  
><strong>

**WHACK!**

"Dastardos, quit flirting and let's go!" Pester shouted, getting irritated with all the whacking sounds. Maddie and Dastardos were standing there, their heads aching with pain. Dustin was laughing on the side, and Seedos had a quite sympathetic look on his face.

_Oh dear, that isn't going to heal for a while..._ he thought to himself.

"I wasn't flirting!" Dastardos snapped. Maddie stuck her tongue out.

"That would just be disgusting!"

"Tell me about it..." Dastardos muttered to himself.

"Well, usually when a guy tries to make a girl upset it's because he likes her."

"Dustin, you really should shut up." Eddie whispered. Dustin gave him a slight glare.

"Maddie, is this all you could find for help?" Dustin asked. Maddie gave him a worried look.

"Um... Yeah?" She said, her voice cracking. Dustin's arms dropped.

"You didn't try to find help did you?"

"Well-"

"You were still mad that Dastardos choked you, and instead of THINKING about our situation, you went ahead and looked for someone who had a shovel, stole it, then came back so you could beat the crap out of him for revenge."

"... Pretty much."

"GOD DAMMIT MADDIE!"

"Do you want a shovel in your head too Dustin?"

"Would it kill you to think about something that ISN'T about revenge?"

"I'm sorry I was just-"

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! WE ARE LEAVING!" Pester shouted.

"About time!" Dastardos agreed.

**WHACK!  
><strong>

"BWHAHAHAHA! That is still as funny as hell." Pester laughed as Dastardos was smacked in the head again.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! Where did she get a Dastardos shovel? Lottie doesn't even let her near one!" Seiko said, observing from far away.<p>

"She probably took it from someone," Sahari said, looking over at Eddie, "Probably from Lizard."

"Guys, maybe we should be trying to get Peanut out of the cage..." Maxime whispered, pointing to the cage that started to thrash around again. There was a loud wailing, and it was no mistake who it was.

"Peanut! Damn I'm going to kill that Pester!" Seiko growled, glaring at Pester, who yelling at Dastardos, who looked bored, and Dustin was yelling at Seedos, and Maddie was trying to whack Dastardos again but he kept moving aside, and Eddie looked around like he had no idea what to do. The ruffians who were supposed to be watching the cage, were screaming at each other for some reason.

"Okay, we can sneak over there quickly, open the cage, and then Peanut can handle the rest!" Sahari confirmed, peeking over at the scene again. Everyone was still arguing, so they decided to move. The ruffians were still arguing and walked away slightly from the cage as the girls approached.

"Are we even on the right side?" Seiko whispered, low enough so that they wouldn't be heard over all the arguing. Maxime nodded.

"Yeah it looks like it opens over here!"

"God, they are arguing about some really weird things over there..." Sahari muttered, deciding to listen in while Seiko and Maxime tried to figure out how to open the cage.

* * *

><p><em>*Pester and Dastardos argument*<em>

"Dastardos, we need to move NOW!"

"Then let's go! You knew they were only trying to distract us!"

"Yeah, but now the ruffians are fighting and I don't know how to calm them down!

"Well how am I supposed to-"

**WHACK!**

"Dammit, give me that shovel!"

"Hey, let go Gaystardos! This isn't even mine!"

"Stop calling me Gaystardos!"

"NEVER!"

"Oh my God, WHO THE HELL IS THIS GIRL?" Pester shouted over the two's argument.

_*Dustin and Seedos Argument*_

"Dang it Dustin why do you want to dance so bad!"

"Hey, don't blame me! Blame Footloose!"

"Foot-what?"

"Footloose! It's an awesome movie Seedamor I'll have to show it to you sometime!"

"Okay seriously, why do you keep calling me Seedamor?"

"OH MY GOD! Have you ever seen Little Shop of Horrors?"

"... Little shop of what?"

"Oh my fudgehog..."

_*Eddie*_

Eddie looked back and forth, frustrated because he wasn't sure which argument he was supposed to join. As much as he wanted to yell at Dustin and to hear the full story, he also _really _needed to get his shovel back from Dastardos and Maddie...

* * *

><p>"Wow, it's just bad over there!" Sahari told the other two.<p>

"Hey, as long as everyone is distracted, then we are okay with it." Maxime said to the desert girl. Seiko was looking at the weird machine on the side of the box. There was a bunch of buttons all it, all which had numbers on it.

"Hey, I think I found out how to open it!" Seiko said. Maxime and Sahari looked over.

"How?" They asked.

"There's some kind of code thing on it." Seiko said, pointing at it. Maxime rolled her eyes.

"Really? How more original can he get?" Maxime muttered, pushing Seiko out of the way slightly before she got to typing. After a few buttons were pressed, the latch was clicked open. Sahari and Seiko looked at Maxime in awe.

"How did you do that?" Sahari asked. Maxime shrugged.

"I just type '1234' and it opened."

"God, what a moron..." Sahari finished. Seiko shoved past the two girls, desperate to open the door.

Peanut ceased his wailing when he heard a loud 'CLICK' sound. His eyes were all puffy and squinted when light suddenly crept in.

"Peanut?" A soft voice spoke in. Peanut recognized it right away, and his frown turned into a smile as a face became clear.

Seiko, his mother. Her lavender eyes turned wet with tears, and a smile crept across her face when she heard Peanut roaring softly with happiness.

"Peanut!" she squealed happily. Peanut roared quite loudly this time and ran out of the cage, right to his mom.

"PEANUT! PEANUTPEANUTPEANUT!" Seiko cried out, hugging her dragon pinata, "Oh thank goodness your okay!" Peanut purred, his tail coming around the skinny gardener. Sahari and Maxime smiled on the side, only until they saw someone walking around.

"WHAT? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE? WHY IS MY DRAGONACHE OUTSIDE MY CAGE!" Pester roared in rage. Seiko's eyes widened.

"What do you mean _your_ Dragonache? Peanut is mine!" She said bravely, although she was shaking. Peanut hissed, threatening Pester. Pester pulled out his own pinata stick, and his ruffians were right behind them. Behind the ruffians, from a few yards away, was everyone else. Dustin and Eddie were staring wide eyed, and Seedos was cowering a bit, while Maddie and Dastardos were still yelling insults and tugging back and forth on the shovel.

"You give him back, right now, and I won't hurt you too much!" Pester growled.

"OH MY GOD PEANUT YOUR OKAY! IT'S ME, UNCLE DUSTIN!"

"Dustin, shut up this is not the time!" Eddie hissed. Dustin looked over at him.

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that Pester is standing there with a pinata stick and he is surrounded by a bunch of Ruffians to back him up."

"Oh right..."

"Now hand him over!" Pester said, "Or I will whack you into the middle of next week!" Seiko took a deep breath.

"No."

"No... No? ... NO?" Pester shouted in disbelief.

"That's right. I let go of him once, and I'm not letting him go again. Besides, can you even handle a Sour Dragonache?"

"Don't talk back to me!"

"Your not my mom!" Pester growled in rage, raising his pinata stick up. Seiko's pupils shrank, everything starting to slow down. She heard shouting from all sides. They didn't sound like names, they sounded like screams, and something that sounded like wicked laughter from Dastardos. Something started to feel hot as well, like something was on fire.

"AH MY ASS IS ON FIRE!" Pester screamed, knocking Seiko out of her trance. Her vision came back and she was shocked by the scene.

Peanut was standing in front of her, fireballs shooting out of his mouth at Pester and the scrambling ruffians. They were screaming, and Pester was trying to put out the flame that was lit on his pants. Dustin was cheering loudly on the side, and shaking Seedos in excitement, who was too stunned to do anything about it. Eddie fell back trying to dodge the flames and ended up knocking Maddie over as well, meaning that Dastardos finally won the shovel, although he was laughing too much to do anything.

"DON'T FLOAT THERE AND LAUGH! HELP ME!" Pester shouted, racing away to find some water. Peanut roared and lashed out at the ruffians, finally making them run away.

"YEAH! TAKE THAT YOU FREAK! Alright Peanut that was awesome! I'm so coming up with the Dragonache dance!" Dustin cheered, finally releasing Seedos from his grip. Sahari groaned.

"Dustin, I think you have been watching too much Footloose..."

"Oh come on, it's a classic!" Dustin argued.

Seiko looked up at Peanut, who was turning around slowly. His eyes were wide, and his mouth had a few scorch marks around it from the flames. He wagged his tail a little, the corner's of his jaw lifting up into a smile as he let out a small sound, sounding close to the word "Mama". Seiko wiped her eyes, and hugged the giant dragon.

"I'm so sorry Peanut." She cried. Peanut purred, as if to say it was alright. All was quiet for a moment, as the two shared their little family moment. That was until Maddie started to shout.

"HEY WHERE DID THAT CREEPY GO?" She screamed, holding Eddie's shovel in her hand. She growled, throwing the shovel on the ground, the handle breaking.

"DAMMIT! He got away!" She swore, crossing her arms angrily. Eddie poked her shoulder, making her turn around.

"Your buying me a new shovel handle."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand the end :D It ended on a happy note YAY! But there's still an epilogue coming :D<strong>

**Please review!**


	15. Epilogue

It was the next day, and all was good. The sun was shining brightly on Pinata Island, and everyone was in a good mood.

Seiko was humming to herself softly as she watered her sunflowers, catching a quick glimpse of a lemmoning in the patch. She giggled and lifted it out.

"Careful there! I almost watered you again!"She cooed, petting the little pinata in her arms. The lemmoning gave out a purr, snuggling into Seiko's arms. Seiko giggled and looked over. Sure, she loved tiny pinata's. But not everyone in her garden was tiny.

Her eyes traced over the garden over to her absolute favorite pinata, and who was pretty much her child, Peanut. He was grazing on the snapdragon flowers, and his eyes traced over and met hers. He smiled and waved on of his stubby little hands, making the "mama" sound. Seiko giggled and waved back, not realizing someone was in her garden.

"Hi, Miss Gardener!" A small voice called. Seiko looked behind her and saw Babochka, the little Flutterscotch girl she met in the forest. Seiko put down the lemmoning and smiled at the little girl.

"Hi Babochka!" She said happily. Babochka giggled, and ran up to hug the girls legs.

"I told you I would visit!" She said, her grip loosening. Seiko bent down, ruffling the girls hair.

"I can see that. How did you find my garden though?"

"Oh, I saw some girl on the road. She was as tall as me, but she was older then me, and she told me where it was, so I came!" Babochka said happily, taking a few steps back from the gardener. Seiko smiled when Babochka started to look around at the various plants and flowers that surrounded the play, and giggled when a fuchsia Jameleon came up and climbed on her legs.

"Your pinata are so tiny!" Babochka observed, petting the Jameleon. Seiko nodded.

"Yeah. I always loved the smaller pinata's."

"I do too! But not as much as I love flutterscotches!" Babochka exclaimed, running away and giggling towards the daisies were all the colored flutterscotches were gathered. They all scattered, and the little girl skipped around, trying to catch them. Seiko smiled, not even noticing Sprinkling had walked up to her.

"Hey, who's she?" She asked. Seiko looked at the helper.

"Oh, that's the little girl Babochka, the one I told you about."

"Oh that's her? She's so cute!"

"Yup. The 5-year-old with the sage advice."

"Wow! Oh, and there's some guy creeping on your garden over there! I tried to tell him to leave, but he said he was a friend of yours!" Sprinkling whispered. Seiko gave her a confused look and turned around, her heart racing in an instant.

Eddie was standing over by the edge of her garden, looking around with interest as she shook his purple bangs out of his face. He turned to Seiko, smiled and waved. Seiko waved back shyly and turned to Sprinkling.

"Sprinkling! That's the guy I told you about!" Seiko squealed quietly, making sure Eddie couldn't hear. Sprinkling gasped.

"You mean Freddie from the D-Parlor?"

"... Who?"

"Hey, Seiko!" Eddie called, Seiko turned around, pushing Sprinkling away. She smiled shyly at Eddie.

"Hi Eddie! You can come in... if you want!" She called. Eddie nodded, stepping into the garden, almost tripping over Babochka as she ran by trying to catch a orange flutterscotch. He laughed and walked over to the gardener.

"So I can see everything is doing okay." Eddie observed, chuckling to himself. Seiko nodded, smiling widely.

"So, what are you doing here? On business or something?" Seiko asked, going back to watering her sunflowers. Eddie shook his head.

"No, I just wanted to visit." Seiko froze.

"V-Visit?"

"Yeah, just to see if everything was still okay and how Peanut was doing."

"O-Oh he's doing alright!" Seiko stuttered, blushing slightly as she started to play with her hair. They both stood there for a couple of moments, creating an awkward silence.

"Well I'm glad everything's going alright. So no Pester yet?"

"Nope. He hasn't come back. Probably still treating his ass." Seiko answered with a slight giggle. Eddie nodded.

"Oh, and I also wanted to ask you if you-"

"Hey, Miss Gardener?" Babochka cut in, walking up with the orange flutterscotch in her hands. Seiko bent down.

"Yeah Babochka?"

"Who's the dragon pinata over there? He's much bigger then everyone else in the garden!"

"Oh, that's Peanut! He's the one that came back to me!"

"Oh he was the one you were sad about?"

"Yeah..." Seiko said happily. Babochka pointed behind her.

"Because he's gnawing on the fences."

"Oh God, PEANUT! NO YOU DON'T EAT FENCES!" Seiko shouted, running off to try and pull the Dragonache off. Eddie shook his head, making a "tsk tsk" sound.

"I don't think he's ever going to learn..." He said to himself, crossing his arms. Babochka looked up at him.

"She's really pretty."

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend. She's really pretty." Babochka repeated. It took Eddie a moment to realize what she was talking about.

"Oh! Seiko's not my girlfriend!"

"But you come by a lot, according to the builder's daughter. Doesn't that mean your together if you want to see her a lot?"

"No, we are just friends!" Eddie confirmed, watching as Seiko scolded Peanut for chewing on the fence. Babochka looked at him, then looked back at Seiko.

"Just give it some time..." She whispered to herself, walking away with the flutterscotch.

* * *

><p>"I have never been so humiliated in my life! WILL SOMEONE PLEASE FIND THE BURN CREAM ALREADY?" Pester shouted angrily. The Ruffians scrambled though the various cabinets, almost running into each other various times. Dastardos was looking over his whacking stick, looking to see if it was broken at all during the fight with that girl, Maddie.<p>

_God, she wasn't even half as strong as most gardeners are... _He thought to himself bitterly. He looked over at Pester, and almost puked.

"Good God, will you pull your damn pants up?" He said, covering his eyes. Pester growled to himself, trying to look at himself in the mirror, but was having trouble trying to turn the top part of his body to look.

"Well, I have to make sure this isn't third degree or anything!" Pester growled, giving up his attempt. He growled to himself, almost ready to punch through a wall.

_I have never been so humiliated! I will get my revenge! I will! _He thought to himself angrily as a Ruffian finally came up with the burn medicine. Pester turned his back to Dastardos, who was still hiding his eyes from the horrifying site, and he held his arm back with the medication in it.

"Okay Dastardos, before we come up with a new plan, I really need your help here to apply this on my- Dastardos?" Pester questioned, turning around to find that Dastardos had fled.


End file.
